Lover's Apocalypse
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Third installment and final of the Blessed Recovery Trilogy He's forgotten his home, his previous life and even his family. Kidnapped by a demon, Wakusei must find the answer to his past and uncover the truth of why this happened to him.
1. Prologue

Hiya people, I couldn't wait to post this as it has been on the computer for a while now and didn't want to wait until I finished 'Lover's Beat the Darkness' so here we are.  
This is short for a reason, it's a prologue as the title says and they aren't very long.  
This is both the sequal to 'Lover's Beat the Darkness' and the extra adventure I thought would be of the actual game, Okami. Disclaimer:  
Waka, Issun, Amaterasu, Orochi, Yami and Nagi (c) Capcom, Clover Studios (who are no more. dang!)  
Wakusei (person actually doing the talking) (c) ME! Hard to believe I know!

* * *

Prologue 

The tale of the great heroes who saved Nippon from evil. I have heard that tale many times and have honoured those heroes for their bravery. The tale of the great sun goddess Okami Amaterasu and her Poncle companion Issun is a tale everybody in Nippon knows of. There was also mention of a third hero, a man who lived on the moon. He goes by the name of Waka and he used to be a member of a tribe known as the Moon Tribe.

It all started when a huge battle befell on the land of gods known as the Celestial Plain and Amaterasu fell to this world with Orochi. Waka then lead the Celestials to the Ark of Yamato and were all killed on board. Waka crashed the ark into Laochi Lake and he somehow escaped. He met Amaterasu in Kamiki Village and waited for Nagi, the chosen one, to put an end to Orochi's life. Amaterasu's life ended with Orochi's and Waka continued to serve under Amaterasu.

100 years later, Amaterasu was brought back to the land of the living and met Issun in Kamiki Village. They fought the cursed zones off to find that Orochi had also been revived. They then met Waka in Agata Forest but it didn't go so well. Issun didn't trust Waka and made a point of trying to avoid him, which also didn't go so well.

They rid evil from Nippon and finally revived the Ark of Yamato out of the frozen Laochi Lake and fought Yami, the evil ruler of darkness. Amaterasu managed to defeat Yami thanks to Issun's brushwork and restored the faith in the gods. Amaterasu once again found her true power and used it to banish Yami from the land of the living. Waka and Amaterasu then left the land of mortals to find the Celestial Plain and restored peace to the land. They haven't been seen since and that legend is now 10 years old…the same age as me.

I always wanted to go on an adventure and sometimes prayed to be able to go on a big adventure but if I had known how my prayers were going to be answered, I wouldn't have bothered. This adventure I speak of is not for the weak hearted and if you despise pain and want nothing to do with anything I will speak about, then do not hang about.

If you think of what I say is untrue and want to read this thinking that I'm telling a good fairy tale or story, then I envy your courage on reading this and wish you luck on reading this. This story will have pain, romance, courage, deaths and tears all around. This is the story of how I, Wakusei, found out about my past and overcame all the odds to be able to go back to my homeland.

* * *

You have had your warning in that prologue. Think you can stomach all this? Pain and blood are going to be described at best...my best anyway. Turn away now if you are squimish. If you love violence then stick around!  
How was that for a start? Remind you of anybody? Nope? You'll soon find out if you are patient.  
Review please and critism and insults are accepted. Swear words are also accepted except the F word. Arigatou! 


	2. I see my True Form

The chapters are going to be from the OC's POV on this fanfic. The explinations come here, Nameless Merdog.  
Thanks CuriousCanine for the first review! I'm glad you like it and other's who are going to read this...you have had your warning that if you are squimish you shouldn't read this but you are safe to read this chapter.Disclaimer:  
Issun, Kemu, Oki, Bull Charger (mooron!), Amaterasu, Waka (c) Clover Studios  
Wakusei, Ayako (c) ALL MINE!  
Bears (c) Nature I guess

* * *

I See My True Form

I know nothing of my past except that I was found as a wolf cub in the snow after being attacked by a demon by the name of Ranmyaku. He looked like a giant evil bat with massive claws, jaws and wings that made horrible high pitch noises. I don't remember where I used to live or who my parents were. All I really know is that Ranmyaku took me away from my home and parents and that my name is Wakusei.

Oki was the warrior who first saw me and he was confused whether I was a demon or a divine being. He said I looked like a divine being he fought with a decade ago but I emitted an aura only demons emit so which does he believe?

I'm a young dark blue wolf who has white markings similar to a picture of a white wolf Issun has in Ponc'tan. I was also short (about the size of a Jack Russell) and I don't like people who make fun of my size but with all the Poncles I hang around with people don't say that I am often. I love to fight and am good at it but you wouldn't believe how many fights I get in! I often get confused with a demon from some of the Oina even those who knew me as a friend! I think the 'X' scar on my chest has something to do with it. I had the scar the day I was found but I don't think I had it before I met Ranmyaku.

_Go to the entrance of Yoshpet. _The voice that tells me things told me. _A friend needs your assistance. _The voice was talking about my best friend Ayako. She is a Poncle who loved to fight like me so joined me on some mini adventures we played when we were younger but these days more and more demons are getting more violent. Ayako was mostly a blue coloured Poncle who always carries her sword Onikira that is quite strong and has a paintbrush on the end like Issun's sword. She must've been spotted by demons again but that close to Ponc'tan!? I ran off towards the entrance of Yoshpet.

I found Ayako fighting a big Bull Charger which isn't easy to beat but after fighting demons most of my life I'm ready with my sword, Maruishi, on my back.

"There you are!" Ayako shouts and jumps on my head, her favourite spot. "We can't let this demon get through Yoshpet. Go kick his butt!"

"With pleasure." I reply and yes I can talk. That's another thing that surprised the Oinas, the fact that I could talk and sometimes end up using some french words at times like cursing. I talk using telepathy; I think Kemu said it was called, to talk which comes in handy sometimes. The Bull Charger was confused at first but the way I was crouching meant I wasn't a fellow demon (even demons get confused with me!). The Bull Charger roared and slammed the floor with his clubs and ice appeared moving towards me!

I dodged it easily and I knew the demon's weakness, it is slow, clumsy and stupid (though all demons are stupid). I moved closer to the demon's side, away from it's mask, and attacked it with Maruishi. The sword is light on my back and easy to swing but getting hit by it is like a massive boulder being thrown at you so the demon lost it's balance and lost it's colours. That was Ayako's cue to power slash and slash the mask off. I did the final blow with Maruishi and the demon disappeared into a puff of flowers.

"Nice one!" Ayako complimented. "We showed those demons whose boss!"

"Those slimy excuses are getting closer to Ponc'tan." I tell Ayako. "Let's tell Chief Issun about this and I want to ask him about his painting as well."

"Will you ever get over that darn piece of art?"

"But Issun and Kemu said my markings look a lot like the painting Issun has and I want to have another look." Ayako nodded understanding and I ran through Yoshpet.

It took 2 minutes to get to Ponc'tan and I howled for Issun who came out, luckily he brought the painting as well. A white wolf goddess who saved Nippon from evil a decade ago thanks to a simple prayer.

"I had a feeling that you would be coming soon and I thought you might want to look at this painting." Issun said and puts the painting on the floor so I could see it clearly.

"Chief Issun has told me the story many times I know it off by heart." Ayako complained. She thinks Issun is working people too hard on Poncle's to become Celestial Envoys. "Amaterasu must be some goddess to get rid of evil with only Issun." Issun hit her on the head for that. I just sit down obediently.

"Your eyes always remind me of somebody I didn't trust at first but I guess he ain't such a bad guy. I still don't trust him though."

"The man from the Moon who went to the Celestial Plain with Amaterasu. He wears the weirdest clothes." I said remembering a picture Issun had of him wearing an odd hat and weird clothes. If it was attention he was after he definitely got it. Many people who had seen the man said I had eyes that looked exactly like his. He also used french words like me apparently but nobody here has seen him in a decade.

"What's under his silly hat?" Ayako asked out of curiosity.

"He has blonde hair like a girl. Some half-baked prophet he is."

"Half-baked prophet?" I repeat. "He is a prophet?" Issun nodded. "Then he could help me. I want to find out where I come from and why I'm being mistaken for a demon so often."

"Give up! He went to the Celestial Plain and hasn't been seen since." Issun said and I knew it made sense. I just really want to know about my past. Not knowing where I come from is driving me nuts! My life is very complicated, fighting demons all day trying to stay alive and fighting allies who mistake me for a demon. Even my Celestial Brush techniques mistake me and don't obey me so Issun prevented me from using them. I did have a brush but I gave it to Issun to look after so Ayako does all the brushwork. She knows the techniques: Rejuvenation, Power Slash, Bloom and Waterspout (she had extra lessons with Issun).

"The demons are getting closer into Yoshpet." I tell Issun and tell him the battle with the Bull Charger.

"This is bad. Wakusei you should go see old man Kemu and tell him Issun says it is time."

"Time for what?" I ask

"You will find out soon enough." He picked up his painting and went back into Ponc'tan. Ayako stayed with me eager to be told the secret. I run out through Yoshpet and made my way to Wep'Keer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple of bears chase me so I had to move very quickly to avoid getting whacked aside by their big paws (or was it that I am so small?) Wep'Keer is a small village home to the Oina tribe who are half-man and half-wolf. Kemu is the elder and he is the person I must tell Issun's little secret. Maybe finally I will get some explanations.

We reach Kemu's hut and Samickle nearly jumped into action when I got close but realised it was me not a demon. Kemu understands what I meant by Issun's 'secret' message and he told me to sit down and listen to his story.

Apparently Oki did find me and thought I was a demon but took me to Wep'Keer to show the others. Issun was in Wep'Keer at the time and said about my markings being similar to Amaterasu's and thought I may be a divine being. Issun also knew about my scars, it was the mark that you have been turned into a demon and forget about everything including your own name. I dreaded the thought of forgetting about yourself. To not know whom you are or where you came from, it must feel like a curse.

Somehow I had fought back against Ranmyaku and stayed divine but some of the demonic energy had gone into my body making me half divine and half demon. I hated myself now and felt like committing suicide but that isn't very wolf like of me. A wolf's life doesn't matter much to them and they would sacrifice their lives for others without hesitation.

"Cheer up Wakusei." Ayako said. "At least you aren't a full demon." Ayako's words meant nothing to me; this was something I didn't expect. I needed to calm down and drinking by the lake is the best remedy for me. I walked out without a word and ran to the nearest source of water that hadn't frozen.

Ayako had stayed to talk more to Kemu to 'make sense of the situation' she put it. I drank from the lake but when I looked into the water I saw a young boy around 10 years of age. I turned to see where he was but nobody was around. The boy was in the water! He looked odd, wearing almost the same things as the picture of the 'man from the Moon' but dark blue top without the pompom things on, black bottoms and simple black shoes. Short black hair that covered over his left eye (which I also at that point had trouble seeing through my left eye).

"Hello." I say. "My name is Wakusei. What's your name?" The boy doesn't answer but he moved his lips in time with my words like it was he who said them not me. I frown but then later get the message…the boy is me! I look at where my paws would be and see human hands! This is odd…one moment I was found as a wolf cub then I was told I was half demon now I see I have turned into a human! I felt cold without any fur to protect me and I shiver. How did I turn into a human? I was a bit disappointed that I was still short (4 foot high which is short) but at least I could pass as human.

I hear Ayako scream and I turn to see her looking at me, speechless. She knows it's me because a bit of my 'X' scar was still showing off and Maruishi was in its scabbard around my waist.

"How…how did…you?" Ayako tries to finish but can't.

"I just came for a drink then I saw a reflection and then…!" I said gesturing myself.

"Never mind that!" Ayako says suddenly, if anything surprises her she quickly changes the subject so she wouldn't show it. "Kemu says you can't stay in Kamui anymore. You need to move out."

"_Quoi_!? Where would I go? Kamui is the only home I know." I said unable to believe I had to leave. Kamui may be a harsh place where it snows hard and demons are plentiful but I always considered it my second home. No matter how hard it is to survive in such a place, home is home and I will have a small place in Kamui all the time no matter what.

"More demons are coming to Kamui and Kemu thinks they are after you so if you run away then they will leave Kamui." Ayako explained. I wasn't sure about it but I knew it made sense. A wolf's life doesn't matter to them they were born to protect. _You must leave Kamui. _The voice tells me. _It may be dangerous and difficult but you must, it is your destiny. _Destiny? _Yes. All will become clear if you leave now. _I always obey the voice, which is the only part of me willing to help me.

"Will you come too Ayako? I don't want to go by myself." I whimper.

"You think I'm gonna pass down an opportunity like that!?" Ayako shouts. "C'mon, goofball, I'm goin' and you can't stop me!" I nod glad I have a friend like Ayako along with me. I turn back into my wolf form (the voice told me how and told me I should) and ran out into the wide and dangerous world while leaving behind the only home I ever knew.

* * *

Not much excitement there but that will soon change. Poor Wakusei, leaving the only home he knew of to find his other home.  
Next chapter WILL have action and maybe some squimish people might not be able to take the descriptions I write about pain.  
This may seem cruel to say and stuff but...I won't update until I get a few reviews I'm afraid as it is ready but I need to know if there is a need to update again.  
Review please if you want the next chapter up soon. Sorry again but that's my decision I have come up to. 


	3. Tao Troopers Catch up on me

Wow...I can see people are liking this so far! Thanks CuriousCanine and Amicably Apathetic!  
There is a slight warning here: **SOME PARTS ARE NOT FOR THE SQUIMISH PEOPLE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**With that out of the way I must say: I totally agree with you, Amicably Apathetic that Wakusei is cute! Tiny but cute! And CuriousCanine, woot! Let's go to da moon! How did you get enough money for a rocket anyway!? Ah well...first read the chapter while I pack my bags! Disclaimer:  
Waka, Tao Troopers, man (originally Mika), Imps (c) Clover Studios  
Wakusei, Ayako (c) Brilliant me lol  
The song in bold writing (c) Stray by Steve Conte (Wolf's Rain theme song)  
-Runs off to pack bags hidden inside a bin- 

* * *

Tao Troopers Catch up on me

"C'mon Wakusei," Ayako bugged me yet again for the same thing. "you know the song can't we please sing it?"

"Why would you want to sing it here?" I said getting a bit tired of her complaining but one thing's for sure, she is persistent. "Where is here anyway? Did Issun call it Shinshu Field?" Ayako nodded.

"But we have no idea where to go and anyway who is to hear us? You have been so under the clouds for too long pal, time to get your spirits up!"

"That song isn't really supposed to keep your spirits up Ayako. I made it up on how I feel and how I will keep going."

"Exactly, so you need to be reminded and singing it is the best way to do it." Honestly how does Ayako win most arguments!? We were sitting by a small lake-like river that takes you to Agata forest (according to the sign anyway). So far not much has bothered us, except a few Imps that were no challenge at all, but I have a feeling something is watching us.

"I will sing it as long as you will sing it also." I said eventually. Ayako nodded.

"**Stray! Stray! In the cold breeze, that I walk alone, the memories, a generation burns within me." **We always used to sing this when we got bored or chased each other in Kamui but I had been so distracted lately we hadn't sang it in a while. **"There forever, since I cried the pain, the sorrow. I live I die, the pride that my people gave me." **Ayako tagged me and I ran after her down to the Moon Shrine (I listen to the signs like normal people do). **"I'm here standing on the edge and staring up at where a new moon should be." **I tagged Ayako and ran in circles away from her but she jumped on my head and got ready to sing our favourite part. **"Stray! No regrets 'coz I got nothing to lose. Ever stray! So I'm gonna live my life as I choose, until I fall. Stray!" **Before we got any further we heard someone coming from the Moon Shrine.

"Will you be quiet!" The man shouted as he came out the small building. "I can't meditate if…" He stopped and looked at me. I was still in wolf form but, even though I am short and seem like no threat, that can't disguise the demon within me from people who know what to look for. I didn't want to risk anything so I ran. I didn't go far when I heard a scream behind me; guess it wasn't just me he saw.

"Wakusei! Demons!" Ayako's warning stopped me and I ran back to find the man surrounded by Imps. The Imps heard me coming and looked at me, they felt the demon part and are unsure of what to do. That was enough time for me to attack but I had forgotten that I had a sword and fought them physically. My jaws were wrapped around an Imp's neck and black blood squirted out. I felt the Imp's neck break as my jaws crunched on its bony neck. The Imp died as he landed and disappeared into a puff of flowers but the blood didn't leave my mouth. It tasted…evil but I couldn't stop myself, I was growling at the others and the Imps ran away.

"Wakusei, calm down!" Ayako sensed something was wrong with me. My head whipped around to the man standing in the same place but he looked scared, of me! I wanted to calm down but the demon part of me was too strong, I couldn't fight it back! I growled viciously at the man and walked slowly towards him.

"S-stay away foul beast!" The man shouted. I tried to turn but my body refused to obey. I then heard what sounded like a flute and I turned to see a man wearing ridiculous clothes standing at the top of the hill where we had just gone past. He looked familiar and it took a while before I could remember where…the man from the moon!

The man stopped playing and drew a sword from his flute! The demon inside didn't like the sight of it and ignored the man and I found myself running after him. Ayako must've fallen off my head for she didn't say a word I could hear. The man had expected me to run after him and ran away. I got to the top fast but the man had moved faster, he was already at the dojo! Of course, the demon inside wanted to put an end to his life so it chased him all the way to the Guardian Sapling. The man was cornered but he wasn't showing defeat, in fact he was impressed!

"Not bad, young cub." He said coolly like, he also had a hint of french in his voice. "Perhaps I underestimated you or I'm not really trying and you're as useless as other demons." I howled and lunged at him. He somehow managed to dodge it and I felt a stabbing pain in my right shoulder. I roared with pain and managed to get control of my senses. I turned slowly and saw he can materialize swords in his free hand, he had stabbed me! I felt my blood drip off my fur and on the floor and I finally fell exhausted on the floor.

"_Au revoir_, demon" I heard the man say but he didn't say it as a brag. Before I blacked out completely I heard voices nearby, actually they were standing above me, studying me by the sounds of it.

"Is that really a demon?" One voice asked.

"Yeah Capt. Waka, it doesn't look like a demon. I mean, if it is then it's a tiny one!"

"Looks can be deceiving." The man from the moon said. "I saw the way he killed the Imp, not pretty." I felt the sword get pulled out of my shoulder and I struggled slightly due to the pain it caused but tried my hardest not to attract attention, luckily I succeeded in not attracting attention.

"The blood looks red to me. Is it…dead?" I think there were four people including the man from the moon around me.

"_Non_, this demon is a tough one. This scar is odd though." I felt a hand rub where my scar was. "We should take him to the Tao HQ, I want to see what this scar means." I never caught the next bit as I finally gave in to unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I regained consciousness but really I preferred the pain free darkness. I kept my eyes closed but whimpers escaped my mouth at times. My shoulder was flaring up with pain from where the man from the moon stabbed me. What was wrong with me!? Demons don't get captured that easily nor would've I if I was in control so what happened? _That went well now didn't it? _Oh so now the voice talks. Where had it been? _The demon took over so if I were to speak the demon would get the message and not you. _I guess that made sense but I think there is more to it. _You are quite wise for someone so young, indeed there is more to it than that. Soon you will find out why. _I hate waiting games.

I finally got tired of not knowing where I was and opened my eyes. There wasn't much to see, I was in a cage and the door was open that lead to a corridor so I could see many people walk past at times. The people wore silly outfits coloured white and purple, they carried tridents with them and had swords tied around their waists. The smell of blood was strong for my nose and I knew it was my own blood that I could smell which explained why my shoulder also felt sticky.

I saw a man walk up to my cage wearing the same silly outfits as all the other people so he could examine me while I was awake. I didn't take much notice of him but he was examining the scar more than me. Another man came and stood by the other man. I closed my eyes, as there was nothing to see, I really wanted to rest more.

"Fascinating." The man said. "I haven't ever seen a scar like that. How did this demon get it?"

"I'm not sure, not even Capt. Waka knows about it." The name Capt. Waka made my eyes snap open and I looked at the men. They felt unnerved by me waking up but they tried not to show it. I growled a little to show I didn't exactly like the name at the moment (he did stab me after all!).

"This demon is a little strange. First of all, it is small yet it caused so much damage. Second, they would bang at the bars viciously but this one hardly growls."

"Hardly!?" I tried to shout but it was a bit quieter than a shout. The men were startled by the fact I just said something. "If I weren't injured…you wouldn't say that…_croire moi_."

"It can talk…using telepathy too!?"

"It would like to be called…a he, _merci_." I told the men and they looked at each other uneasily.

"You speak in the same way our captain does. Capt. Waka was the one who…injured you but we thought you were a demon." I smiled.

"Well you weren't entirely wrong, I am half demon but I wasn't born this way." The men looked shocked, I guess this hasn't happened before or it has but none survived to tell the tale. Then I remembered Ayako, I haven't smelt her scent here but there was a slight wolf smell and it wasn't from me. "Did you see a Poncle in Shinshu Field before I was captured?" The men shook their heads. Where could she have gone, back to Kamui? Probably but I can't do much at the moment, all I want is rest.

The men decided to tell me a bit about where I was and what was the deal with their terrible sense of clothing. Apparently I was in the newly made dungeon place in the Tao Troopers HQ that is floating above Sei-an city. It was their job to protect people from demons and put an end to the darkness, which is trying to take over again. The deal with the clothes is that of course the captain of the Tao Troopers is Waka, the man from the moon who wears weird clothes. They certainly are flashy enough so I guess it may be easy to find a Tao Trooper.

Waka is apparently going to see me soon but I certainly wasn't in the mood so I told them I was going to rest. I then tried my best to sleep but it wasn't easy with my shoulder being in so much pain, eventually I managed to catch some _dormir_.

* * *

_-_Runs back- Wolves don't need clothes! How did I forget that!?  
_Dormir_ means sleep according to the dictionary. The rest I have forgotten lol. Check it in the dictionary, it should be there.  
Waka makes his appearence soon but not in the best of circumstances. Read on to find out...when I feel bothered to post the next chapter lol.  
Reviews would be nice thanks! Same as before, a few reviews wins you the next chapter, though the next will definately have a LOT more violence than this! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 


	4. I Fight a Kitsune

So many reviews! Woot! -Hops in a circle hyperactively- Thanks, friends!  
Poor Wakusei, he has rotten luck and his luck is gonna get worse!  
**LOTS OF VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! BEWARE!  
**There is your warning, can you stomach this? Maybe but we shall see. Diclaimer:  
Waka, Tao Troopers, City Guards, Kemu (only hear him once) (c) Clover Studios  
Wakusei, Kitsune (hate you!) (c) MINE!

* * *

I Fight a Kitsune

I don't know how long I have been inside locked up as it was difficult to keep track of time but my shoulder didn't hurt anymore. I could have escaped but I then felt something I hadn't before, a strong power and a kind of safe feeling and it reminded me of something but I was unsure what. I stood up and sniffed the air but only smelt a wolf scent that has been around for a while and the smell wasn't from me either. The wolf was wise and cunning, old but strong, divine yet full of secrets. I could tell all that from his scent but he also moved with purpose. That got my interest and I decided to follow.

My only way out of the cage is if I decode a weird magical device. I recognised the design somehow and knew how to handle it. I turned into my human form, as only human hands can handle it, and worked on instinct like I always did. I was told that the secret to most great things happen because you don't act, you react. Old man Kemu told me that and I have never forgotten that important tip. I heard a click from the magical lock and I pushed the cage open.

Nobody tried to stop me or ask any questions as I walked down the hallway, I made myself unnoticeable to mortals but not invisible, it means you can only see me when you want to see me.

"The dog demon!" Somebody screamed and I turned to see a Tao Trooper running to a group of other Tao Troopers looking stunned. "It's gone! He escaped!"

"What!?" they all said at the same time and ran to the cage. I had sensitive hearing so I could hear them talking.

"But that's not possible!"

"Only Capt. Waka knows how to work those things!"

"The Captain is also away on a special mission."

"We have to find that demon dog and quick!" I walked further down the corridors and saw Tao Troopers running and searching for any evidence for the 'demon dog'.

I arrived to the exit and enjoyed the fresh air; it felt like I had just come out of hibernation. It felt like freedom and I would've celebrated if not for the wolf smell again. It was leading to the centre of the city I heard was called Sei-an city. I followed it and stopped when I reached the front part of the ruler's palace. The old owner was Queen Himiko but she was killed by a demon known as Ninetails or the Dark Lord. She sacrificed her life to save the people of Sei-an and people still weep for her death, she deserved the respect she is given.

"Hey, you!" I looked to see a couple of guards in front of the gate leading to the palace. "What are you doing here? Lady Kitsune doesn't let strangers come in."

"Lady Kitsune?" I ask confused.

"The soon-to-be ruler of Sei-an city and she only let's people who are being expected to come inside." The same guard said.

"I don't have time for this." I mumble and turn into my wolf form. I growl at the guards and they appear frightened. I run past them and enter the room.

I see a nice little hallway but I enter the lift, as I followed the scent and it opens up to a river of lava. I didn't like heat much so I had a small problem there, until I spot a small object I knew as the Fire Tablet. I knew how to use it so I grabbed it and swam through the lava. It felt like warm water and I would've stayed but I was on a mission, to find the wise male wolf that I think might be waiting for me at the end.

I reach the end but I find neither wolf nor a mortal human, but a giant fox that I sensed was a demon. She was laughing evilly when I enter and I had a chill down my spine that told me this wasn't good.

"You must be that demon dog those mortals were talking about." The fox said. "You are certainly a lot smaller than expected."

"Size isn't everything, Kitsune." I said and growled angrily.

"You know my name, very good." She chuckled. "I expect you know how to fight well, do you?"

"I do know how to fight as good as the Oina Tribe can. I have been trained by the Oina and fight to defeat demons."

"But you forget you also count as a demon." I was shocked, how did she know about that?

"How do you know?"

"You really don't remember about your past do you?" She was mocking me! She is a demon so what do I expect? "You don't remember the real reason why you became a demon do you?"

"Enough with that bullshit!" I bark angrily. "I don't trust demons who mock with me!"

"You need to watch what you say, young cub." Kitsune walked closer towards me and stopped 3 meters from me. "You can get hurt really badly and since you are so short that may happen pretty soon." I crouch and growl angrily. Kitsune picked up a nine-pronged sword and readied herself. I launched myself at her and she dodged my attack. I then made a small risk by using a move I heard is often difficult to perform and handle. I did a back flip and two clones appeared who looked a lighter colour than me, like a ghost form of me. The clones had their own minds and knew what I was planning as I planned to confuse Kitsune and attack her and hope she wears out.

"I thought I may even the odds with some company." I said snickering. "As you said before, wily fox, I am short and will not last long in battle so I now evened the odds." The clones attacked with their swords while I ran around avoiding attacks from Kitsune to try and find her weakness. She had a large sword and knew how to use it fast and well, her large tail flings about wildly often and her jaws could do serious damage if it bit down on anything. Kitsune shook her body and swung the sword at the clones and they disappeared.

"Nice try, young cub." She was clearly angry but nothing much else. "A nice move but isn't very successful on demons who know how to beat it."

"I care not, I only wish on finding the truth about my past and hear it from somebody I can trust or at least not a demon." I said.

"But will you ever find out?"

"I must and I will!" I jumped towards Kitsune quickly and bit down hard on her back. She roared with hate and shook her body violently. I ripped her skin and fur off followed with some blood. She wasn't happy at all she was beyond that!

"You little pest!" She roared and swung her sword at me, which I blocked with mine. She had the physical strength and I had the speed and agility but physical strength is better suited than speed. I reacted by making her trip using my back leg and jumped over her and turned to see her get up. She turned and ran at me, I dodged the first attack but my sword caught on hers and I tripped. I found her sword in a clash with mine and fought it off but not her face. Her face was filled with scars and her teeth were like sharks teeth, she would definitely break bones with it. I struggled but she was too heavy and her face grew closer, I could smell her breath and her delight of ridding me. Think, Wakusei, _penser_!

"Guess you will die before even knowing anything about your past!" She laughed evilly. I looked for my sword but it had been thrown way out of reach, 4 meters away!

"At least I would die with honour, like a warrior!" I shouted and Kitsune's delight vanished. She opened her large jaws and prepared to bite down on my neck when a miracle happened. I never expected it to happen and Kitsune was also taken by complete surprised. I saw a flash of blonde run past and knock Kitsune off me and I struggled to get to my feet. I saw the attacker was a blonde wolf that had a green sword, which used to be a flute, and wore a weird pink hat with a bird as the hat bit.

"Mind if I drop in and join your party?" The wolf said using telepathy like I do. His scent was the one I was following! His hat also reminded me of someone but I can't- then it clicks, the Tao Master Waka! Nobody else was mad enough to wear a stupid hat like that!

"_Espèce de_!? Why would you help me out? You wanted me dead not long ago!" I said unable to mask my shock.

"Not quite, _mon fils_, not quite." Waka said. _Mon fils_? That means my son…does that make sense? What do I have in common with that guy? At least I don't wear stupid clothes! "I wanted to see how well you fight, so far you need more practice." I would reply but Kitsune found her footing and raised up to face us.

"That Tao Master can't help you. I will get my revenge for my master's death!" Kitsune roared.

"Killing a young warrior is a way to 'get revenge' is it?" Waka asked Kitsune. "Though _ma chérie_ may have killed your master, fighting somebody smaller than yourself is not very fair, is it not?" _Ma chérie_? I would laugh but now is not the time to joke about.

"I hate people when they make fun of my size. As I always say 'it's not the size of the warrior that matters, it's the way he reacts in battle.'" I saw Waka smile, a warming smile.

"If it devastates Amaterasu then so be it, I shall do all I can to kill him!" Kitsune launched herself at me and I ran from her attack. Waka then went for a face-to-face combat with Kitsune and their swords clashed many times. I was struggling to find Maruishi, which had just vanished into thin air by the looks of it! I couldn't find it anywhere!

I turned to see Waka was not going to be able to keep Kitsune back for much longer and if I just stood around doing nothing then he could find himself flat bang dead on the floor. I wasn't going to stand and watch even without my sword I fight well.

I ran to Kitsune and jumped off her back, turned and bit hard on her exposed neck. She completely lost her contact with Waka and changed her course on me. I bit down harder and some blood squirted out but it did little to stop Kitsune violently shaking her neck.

"Wakusei, get away from her before she kills you!" Waka shouted desperately but I ignored him. I wasn't going to stand around letting him doing all the fighting to save me; I can save him and myself! Then I noticed something, he knew my name yet I didn't tell him my name!

Kitsune took advantage of my loss of concentration and managed to swing me far enough to the right and caught my neck between her jaws. She slammed my body hard on the floor and tightened her grip on my neck. I struggled to breathe and it felt like my lungs would burst! She then picked me up and threw my body away which then hit the wall really hard on my back. I bounced off the floor on my neck, which felt like it snapped, and slid on my side. My ribs must've broken and my neck too, blood trickled down from my throat onto the floor.

I saw Kitsune's smile and my blood trickle down from her mouth. She was laughing, thinking this was the end of me. I looked and saw the rage in Waka's eyes as he stood looking at the pool of blood nearby me. He turned his head and lunged at Kitsune, who was again taken by complete surprise. They then waged a long battle with their swords; sparks flew as the swords touched each other.

I was panting heavily and finding it hard to breathe. Waka was fighting gallantly but he wouldn't be able to keep it up. I struggle to get to my feet and ignored the pain and my ribs wobbling slightly as if threatening to collapse. I then saw where my sword had been hiding and saw I wouldn't be able to reach it in time to help Waka out. _Don't bother using your sword! _That voice has never abandoned me and helped me whenever I needed it. _You are a wolf and a wolf's life doesn't matter to it. You said you would gladly sacrifice your life for another._ I still think that way…and that won't change.

I started to walk and then I soon ran towards Kitsune and, again, bit down as hard as I could on her throat.

"You should be dead, little pest!" She roared with hate.

"You don't…know me…so well then." I said exhausted but still able to talk. Kitsune didn't waste anytime on acting while she managed to throw Waka away a fair distance and slammed my body on the floor. I released my grip on her neck unable to hold on any longer and she bit hard on my back-right leg. I gritted my teeth against the pain but when she started chewing on my leg and touched the bone, I howled hoarsely and bit hard on her leg. She released my leg by surprise and backed off, dragging my body slightly that caused me to release my grip.

My body collapsed exhausted on the floor and knew I couldn't last much longer against Kitsune. She was moving towards me until Waka blocked her way by standing in front of me as if to protect me. I then heard footsteps and so did Kitsune and Waka.

"I will kill you next time we meet, Tao Master. Don't think I won't!" Kitsune said and a green light came and took her away somewhere, to where I did not know but at the moment I didn't care. I changed into my human form and tried to find the strength to sit up. Waka turned to see me lift my body from the cold and sticky floor.

"Take it easy," He reassured me. "you were nearly killed by that wily fox!" I didn't listen; I don't often because it means nothing to me. I don't care for my life, only others. I somehow managed to stand and walk v-e-r-y slowly and awkwardly to my sword, Maruishi. I wanted to die with my sword either in its scabbard or in my hands, like a true warrior. I tried to bend down and pick it up but my legs couldn't support my weight, or whatever weight I have! I fell but was caught by a human looking Waka. I looked up at Waka and smiled sadly.

"Some…warrior…aren't I?" I asked to which Waka chuckled. My clothes were soaked in blood and I felt uncomfortable so I changed into my wolf form into Waka's arms. Since I was the size of a small dog, my body fell limp into his arms. I heard running footsteps, at least 5, come into the room and gasp when they saw the state of the room. Waka turned and I could see 5 Tao Troopers ready for battle staring at me, I did escape from their cell so I'm not surprised.

"How the…?" One Tao Trooper tried to say. "He escaped but…how?" Waka silenced him with a simple wave of a hand.

"It's a long story and we don't have time." He said. "This _petite_ one risked his life, fighting Kitsune." A Tao Trooper stepped forward and touched my throat and his hand came back wet with blood.

"He's bleeding bad." He announced. "If we leave him alone any longer he would most certainly die!" I whimpered due to the pain but no voice could come out, my throat hurt so bad…I couldn't even breathe without my ribs threatening to collapse on itself! The Tao Trooper checked my right leg where Kitsune chewed down to the bone on it. "His right leg doesn't seem to be able to last long either. It's been chewed down to the bone! I'm surprised he is still alive really!"

"Do not underestimate this _petite_ one, he is a great fighter if he was more careful." Waka said and I felt rather proud of myself but it quickly was replaced by pain. "You wondered how he opened the magic seal, did you not?" Waka asked and all the troopers nodded. Waka smiled and stroked my head it felt comforting and kind. He then stroked my ears and I giggled slightly, it tickled! The pain never left my thought but it didn't feel as bad while Waka stroked my head. I managed to wag my tail slightly and the Tao Troopers went all 'aww' like. I didn't care and, for the first time, I allowed them to stroke me, it kept the pain at bay. I soon yawned and fell asleep in the arms of my saviour, the Tao Master…Waka.

* * *

Waka made up for stabbing Wakusei by saving him...kinda anyway lol.  
Ouch...ouch and ouch is the word I thought of most of the time. Wakusei really needs to buy a lucky charm before he gets killed! Though the word AWW! I thought of at the end.  
The next chapter shall be updated after a few more reviews thanks! Review please! 


	5. The Moon Calls to me

So many people like this fic and that gave me confidence and I'm not gonna give up on this one! Thanks peoples! -throws confetti in the air-  
Anyway...Wakusei is in quite a state at the moment but he IS alive! No way was I gonna kill him so early in the story, you must be mad to think so!  
Little note here: Yes I took French and used the dictionary a lot and there is more French in this chapter, why not? Disclaimer:  
Waka, Tao Troopers (c) Clover Studios  
Wakusei, Ayako (c) Mine! Though I think Amicably Apathetic wants to share Waksei lol. j/k

* * *

The Moon Calls to me

Pain…who knew so much pain existed? I was surprised I was awake at all…it hurt…so badly. The scent of blood…too strong…darkness is strong…loneliness closer than ever…I can't take much more! I wasn't like this before…was I? It feels like I was but…I can't think straight…I feel something…not pain but…something different. I'm not fully awake yet…I can't be…I see nothing but darkness but…I feel somebody is watching me…someone small. Must wake up soon…can't take much more of this hell…waking up…_maintenant_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Is it working?" I hear a voice…the first voice and that meant I was still alive…I hope.

"Looks like it. This little guy is so lucky we got here on time…the poison nearly got to him. He must've felt so much pain and loneliness while unconscious." Another voice replied. The pain wasn't as bad but not bearable either.

"Stupid goof ball, had to get himself nearly killed by a demon and scaring me half to death!" That voice…I never thought I would hear it again! Ayako is here! The pain settled slightly and I managed to move slightly. I opened my eyes to see a human looking down at me, inspecting me by the looks of it. Ayako is by my side, worried definitely.

"Your awake! I never thought you would wake after that battle." The man said and I noticed the clothing, a Tao Trooper but maybe the doctor part of the job.

"We thought you were dead!" Ayako shouted making my ears ring. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"I thought…you ran away…" I said tiredly. "I couldn't find you…got caught by the Tao Troopers and…couldn't find your scent…where did you go?"

"I saw them catch you and met this prophet guy who told me about what they were going to do." Ayako explained what Waka had told her and I knew, Waka had this planned all along only Kitsune was supposed to be the one dead not me near death!

"Why did I feel…that pain while unconscious? I felt lonely and like…darkness was closing in on me."

"Kitsune somehow poisoned you." The Tao doctor explained. "She must've had something in her fangs and it nearly killed you. You looked like you were beyond help but Capt. Waka told us to try and save you." Why would he care? Then I thought for a moment.

I asked myself before: What do I have in common with that guy? I have a lot in common…the eyes, the pride, the french and also some of the sword fighting techniques. The fact that he knew my name and called me '_mon fils_' was a bit suspicious. I also knew about those magical locks that, according to the Tao Troopers, only Capt. Waka knew how to work them. Did I really know that guy before this? I'm not sure but at the moment, I don't think it matters.

_Come outside. _Who is that? Whose voice is that? _Look unto me and howl unto me. _That wasn't the usual voice I hear…another voice? It sounds so…calm and like he could help me…I can't ignore that voice. I sat up and knew that wasn't the cleverest of ideas. Pain and nausea took over my mind in minutes of sitting up.

"Take it easy!" Ayako shouted and knew she meant business. "Sit down mister! You can't be thinking of standing up now!" I sighed, there is no arguing with Ayako. I was in my human form and felt very uncomfortable…wet really, with blood. Especially on my chest and leg where my neck and leg were almost chewed off! The voice was going to have to wait until I could stand again.

I decided to stay as a wolf as it felt too uncomfortable with wet clothes sticking to my skin. I curled up like a dog and tried to block out the voice…begging me to go outside and sounding so apologetic…like he could solve much of my problems.

"What's wrong, Wakusei?" Ayako asked knowing something was up.

"I hear…a voice…" I said. "Telling me to go outside…it says…_Come outside, look unto me and howl unto me. With eyes full of pride, howl like a god and look unto me. _It sounds so…convincing and apologetic…it's hard to resist."

"You can't be serious that you are going to go and walk outside and howl are ya!?" Ayako made it sound like I had just lost my abilities…I was going to prove her wrong. I slowly stood up and Ayako gasped, she saw my ribs wobble a bit and knew I was hurt pretty bad. I leapt to the floor and landed on my feet but that was a lucky land.

_Come outside. _I cannot ignore that voice. _Look unto me. _Drawing me to it like a magnet. _Howl unto me._ Nothing I can do to stop the voice. I walk funny like, limping and my left back foot never touched the floor. It had been bitten to the bone and touching the floor would feel like a needle touched the bone.

"I really cannot believe you are actually going to go outside!" Ayako was on my head telling me how insane this was.

"I cannot ignore that voice and besides, I have nothing to lose." I reply and Ayako went into a sulk. Tao Troopers look at me with worried eyes; they weren't frightened of me anymore but worried that I may not make it. I pushed myself onwards, pushing my body to the limits.

I couldn't move much further and I stood still. After a few moments, my tired body collapsed tired and unable to continue. The pain never left, that meant I was still alive but getting close to the end.

_Keep going. You can do it, you must. It is waiting for you, go outside and howl. _I can't…I can't go on. _You can. Wolves don't give up until they know for certain that they are not going to make it. _Do I look like I am going to last much longer? My neck hurts, my ribs continue to threaten to collapse and I'm tired. _Some wolf you are! You cannot even bother to live! You have given up like a coward!_

"_Je n'e pas lâche_!" I shout as loud as I could but wasn't very loud. "_Je peux le faire_! _Regarde un_!" I then somehow found the strength to stand up again and walk slowly to the exit outside. Ayako cheered giving me encouragement and I finally arrived to the great outdoors.

It was nighttime but it was quite bright. The full moon shone brightly in the sky and I knew, the moon was calling to me. It told me to come outside and howl like a wolf does to a full moon. I felt more powerful already, standing in the moonlight and just admiring it. I had never seen it so bright before, it was beautiful and I howled like a majestic wolf.

"Wakusei!" Ayako shouted. "Your wounds…they are healing!" That gave me a shock and I stopped howling. She was right, I felt less pain! The wounds were healing! I wagged my tail in happiness and Ayako gave me a punch in the shoulder. It didn't hurt one bit and it felt great! Ayako hadn't painted the full moon before and it was so big and beautiful she couldn't resist. She sat next to me and got her paper and brush out ready to paint the big moon.

"Beautiful, is it not?" I heard a voice say and I looked behind me to see the human looking Waka, looking up at the moon.

"It is, I have never seen it this big before. Kamui doesn't get clear nights like this very often." I replied and Waka smiled. He walked next to me and stood looking up at the moon, he must miss living on the moon. "Um…what you did when I was defenceless…I just wanted to say…_merci_." Waka smiled.

"No need for thanks, I did what had to be done." He spoke like a true wolf. He didn't do it for friendship though…or did he?

"You also said my name even though I hadn't told any of the Tao Troopers my name. How do you know my name?" Waka sighed.

"You really have forgotten, have you not?" He asked.

"_Mon passé_? I don't remember a thing. Do you know about my past?" Waka slowly nodded and I felt anxious to hear it but the look in Waka's eyes meant there was a catch. "What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" I asked and Waka laughed.

"You are sharp for someone young!" He cleared his throat. "We have been trying to rid Sei-an of the evil Kitsune for a while but now she is hiding on an island. We need her to be…" Waka thought of the right word to use.

"_Exterminer_?" I asked and Waka pointed at me like I had answered his question.

"_Oui_, and we cannot do it without some trained professionals at fighting." He added.

"You think I can defeat her? After what she did to me, I have only one thing to say." I stood up and I attacked Waka with my sword but he dodged it. He looked at me a bit impressed by that but that wasn't my best. "Let's go kick some demon butt, Ayako!" Ayako looked up.

"Huh!?" She didn't hear our conversation at all!

"You need to listen sometimes! We are going to defeat that wily fox and get revenge!" I said jumping on the railing and balancing on it. I was full of energy that I could fight anything off at this time!

"Great yeah, I'll come with you then!" She then put her drawing away and looked at Waka. "Where do we go then, pretty boy?"

"I also forgot to mention another demon that may complicate the mission." Waka said and I sighed. "A demon known as Makai is in the ocean causing havoc and we may need to deal with him as well. The Water Dragon cannot appear and defeat the demon because it is not yet time to attack. If we attacked before hand then we wouldn't win. Kitsune needs to be exterminated before hand."

"Sounds like fun!" I said and moved really quickly just to burn some energy off. When Waka looked at me again I had his sword in my mouth and was throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"How did you do that, goof ball?" Ayako asked as she only felt the wind in her face.

"You need to pay attention to Kemu sometimes and maybe you will learn something." I said laughing and threw the sword at Waka who caught it easily. He put it back into his scabbard and smiled.

"You may need training but in the moonlight I think it may prove too easy." He said and that disappointed me. Training, that is what I need especially from such a worthy opponent, swordsman and wolf like Waka. "Don't feel downhearted, my friend." Waka reassured me. He then turned into his wolf form and lunged at me!

I dodged him and jumped down, landing by a city guard but I paid him no mind. Waka looked down at me and I knew, he is testing me and my agility. I crouched down low, begging him to give chase and see if he can catch up with me. He leapt from the 'castle in the sky' and I made a run for it. I ran up the hill leading to Ryoshima Coast into the night, I was enjoying the ability to run fast and not having to wait for anyone to catch up. It felt like…freedom.

I then had an idea to try and throw him off. I found this out by accident when Ayako suggested me taking swimming lessons, what a _cauchemar_ that was! I was reluctant to get in the water but Ayako told me to just walk in so I tried and failed. How could you fail a simple task like that you may ask? Simple, I wasn't in the water but ON the water. I found out I could walk on water when I wanted. I ran onto the water and about a few meters from the land.

Waka stopped by the waters edge and looked at me with impressed eyes. That was a good trick and would've worked if he didn't know how to do it as well!

"_Merde_!" I cursed in french but that didn't stop Waka.

"Watch your tongue, Wakusei!" Ayako was typical about cursing and didn't often let me get away with it even if said in french. I decided not to hang about on the water and tried to find a way to get past Waka. It wasn't easy since I know he has great agility and is better at these things than me. I tried to get past but failed, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Waka managed to grab me like a mother grabs her cubs to move them and I struggled but it was pointless. I sighed as Waka walked across the water carrying me and dropping me on the beach.

"I'm not that useless!" I protested a bit annoyed at being treated like that.

"_Oui_, you are not." Waka agreed and didn't talk much after. I sat on the floor and felt my burst of energy end. I felt really tired, not weak just tired. I yawned and lied down like a dog on his side. Ayako settled herself on a rock not too far and got back to work on her painting the full moon that was disappearing. Waka turned into his human form and lay on his back like humans do on the beach, hands crossed behind his head, legs crossed but knees not bent.

He looked relaxed but I stay in my wolf form, I feared that my clothes would still be covered in blood. I curled up into a small ball and drifted off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The peaceful sleep didn't last long when I heard something. I couldn't see properly as I was still half asleep. Everything was a blur, but I could sense a dark, evil presence nearby.

I shivered and felt lonely again. I felt like nobody was around for miles and that I was going to be ambushed by demons. I slowly stood up, wanting to move somewhere safer. I had to work on instinct, as my sight was a total blur.

I was lead not too far on something warm and moved slightly if I really concentrated. I didn't care, I felt a safe feeling and like this was part of my home I should know. I brushed on something fluffy, like a young winter cub, and I saw a pink blur. I couldn't see much more and I didn't care, the safe feeling clung to me like cotton wool. I sat down and cuddled down comfortably and went into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Aww...what does he sleep on though? Wait and see!  
French and a lot of it! More to come too! What's wrong with French? It's cool! Sounds weird and weird is cool!  
As usual, few reviews please and the next chapter is yours! _Merci ma amie!_


	6. Revenge is Better Served Wet

WHAT WAS THAT PINK BLUR!? I heard people ask that and now you can find out.  
Can't you guess at least some of Wakusei's past? If not, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? IT'S SO OBVIOUS!  
Anyway, as the title says revenge is better served wet. How wet? Find out...now!

* * *

Revenge is Better Served Wet

I felt refreshed! For the first time in ages, I felt like I was in the place I belonged. When I fully awakened I realised, it wasn't like I thought it would be. If only I knew what I was sleeping on when I moved last night. I saw what looked like a human face relaxing near my face! I leapt 3feet back in surprise and realised it was Waka still in the same position as last night.

He opened one eye and looked at me. This wasn't the best of starts. I had been sleeping on Waka's chest like a puppy! I cuddled up on him and brushed my head on his pompom things! He still stared at me and burst out laughing, how humiliating! I tried to look angry with him but he looked so odd, rolling over laughing and hand to his head trying to calm down. Who would've known the great hero would be so hysterical?

I heard a small laughter from behind and saw Ayako holding a rolled up scroll. She also had a wet paintbrush in her hand and I prayed she didn't do what I think she did. She was laughing too but not as hard as Waka.

"Lookie, Wakusei!" She said and opened the scroll to reveal what I hoped she didn't do but did. "Doesn't it look so cute?" It was a picture of me sleeping on Waka. This most certainly wasn't the best of mornings.

"You sneaky bug!" I yelled. "Let me rip that painting up!" I raced after Ayako who hopped away trying to outrun me, no chance! She threw the scroll in the air and I saw a wolf like Waka catch it and run off with it. I skidded to a stop but didn't run back instead I looked at Ayako.

"Well, ya gonna go get it?" Ayako said getting impatient. I grabbed her and put her in my mouth and ran off to find Waka. I could hear her shouting to open my mouth and that she did this as a joke but I didn't listen.

I found Waka standing on the sea, waiting for me to follow. He was wagging his tail slightly but I knew it was an indication, trying to get me to follow knowing that he will run. I spat Ayako out and threw her on my head, she didn't shut up though.

"EWW! I only did this as a joke! C'mon, it was a good joke!" She kept saying.

"_Taiez-vous!_" I shouted and she did as she was told, which was to shut up. I ran after Waka and he ran away but to the deeper part of the sea. He was leading me to an island that looked like it was made out of coal and I could've sworn that the water's temperature was getting hotter.

We arrived there and Waka dropped the scroll on the floor, which burst into flames! The floor didn't have any affect on Waka nor me but I knew something wasn't right here. I looked around and Waka could tell I could feel something out of the ordinary.

"You can feel it too, do you not?" He asked. I nodded and looked at the sky, it was coming from both below us and above us!

"This is the island you meant when you said that Kitsune was at?" I ask.

"I didn't say island." He said and that confused me. Then it clicked-this wasn't an island. I saw the sea ripple a bit and something big burst out of the sea. A massive snakehead made out of coal and a fire moustache like a dragon. This definitely wasn't an island; it was a demon! I looked and saw something on the demon's head, another demon and one I had a score to settle with.

Kitsune jumped down and landed not too far in front of us. Anger returned to me and I crouched down ready for battle.

"So, you survived, little cub." Kitsune laughed and I tried my best not to feel anger but I feared it might be too late. "You didn't have to come all the way here just for me to finish the job."

"I came here to do my job, Kitsune" I said angrily and I saw Waka give me a warning look, telling me to calm down before it happens again. Before the demon takes control. "The job I have been given is to rid you from here! Return to where you came from or you will be defeated by us!" Kitsune laughed thinking we were no threat.

"Getting angry, are we? It would be more fun to see you suffer slightly I suppose." That confused me. I then felt something, a headache. It got worse, coming to the point where I turned into my human form and put my hands to my head.

"Stop this!" Waka shouted at Kitsune but it didn't stop the headache, it started to feel like migraine. "He's suffered enough! Fight like a true demon or kill him while he is weak and be dishonoured by others!" That stopped the headache and I looked back up at Kitsune who smiled.

"Very well, be it so." She roared and leapt at us. I turned back into my wolf form but knew, this wasn't the best of situations. We were against Kitsune and a giant demon known as Makai. How could we defeat something so huge? Size may not matter to a warrior but this was out of our league!

I heard the waves move and looked to see a giant fin coming towards us! It looked like Makai's but purple not red. I then saw it burst out of the sea and I was looking at a giant serpents head wearing earrings and a big purple moustache.

"The Water Dragon!" I heard Kitsune gasp; I think we may have a huge ally. The Water Dragon roared at Makai and they both locked each other in battle. "That Water Dragon may fight Makai but your battle lies with me, Moon Tribe scum!" Waka lunged at Kitsune at that insult and I wasn't sure but I think she was referring to me as well. I saw Kitsune turn her attentions back on me and lunged at me. I leapt out of the way and had an idea.

I was a very good climber when I want to be and I was able to run up the back of Makai while avoiding the attacks of the Water Dragon, which was a challenge at times. I then leapt down towards Kitsune and she really thought I must be some lunatic to leap down 10 meters in the air! I landed on her back and she roared in pain as my claws dug into her back.

Waka attacked her with his sword but did little damage to her. The Water Dragon grabbed Makai's neck and threw him down under the water and that caused his tail to flick up. Waka leapt and landed on the sea but Kitsune and I weren't so lucky and were thrown into the sea. It felt like hitting the wall again when I hit the water and started to sink. I could swim and I felt grateful at taking lessons.

I went into my human form and started to swim up but Kitsune grabbed my right leg and pulled me down. I tried not to yell in pain and tried to release her grip by pulling her jaws open using my hands. They wouldn't budge and I was running out of breath. I grabbed for Maruishi and swung it as hard as I could at her head but still they stayed firmly shut. I was getting desperate…running out of air…one last chance before I die under the water.

I had no choice but I had to do it. I poked Kitsune's eye out with my sword and she released my leg. She sunk down further into the sea and I summoned all my strength I had left to swim to the top. I then saw Makai's head go back under the water and had an idea. I swam to his head and grabbed onto it. His head came back up and I was flung up and I breathed air again!

I managed to turn back into a wolf and land on my feet on the sea. I shook my body to dry myself and I saw the Water Dragon finish Makai off by suffocating him. Kitsune never appeared back up so I guess she drowned. I then saw a black shadow lift from Makai's body and another come from under the water, that must've come from Kitsune. They joined together and created a wolf shape. It looked evil and not of any wolf I recognized.

"You may have defeated us but you cannot protect what you so desire forever!" It said in an evil voice that made me shiver but I didn't act as confused as I was.

"I was born to protect and if that is my mission, then I shall do it gladly. I will protect what matters to me most!" I growled and the shadow grew darker. My head then throbbed in pain again and I cried out.

"If you cannot even save yourself from pain then how can you save others from pain?" I couldn't reply, I could only whimper and scream in pain. "You shall always carry upon you, a great burden of the decision you made. The lord of darkness is grateful for your service." I couldn't make sense of their words, only scream and bear the pain of my head. It felt like bad migraine and it got worse.

The pain then ended and when I looked up I saw nothing but the morning sky. The darkness and the shadow had disappeared and with it, the pain that made me sink to my knees (if I were in human form) What had the shadow been talking about? 'Carry a burden for the decision I made'? If only I could remember about my home and myself…my family and everything that mattered to me.

I saw Waka and Ayako had managed to survive under his hat. She popped her head out and stayed hidden from me in case I was still mad at her for the joke.

"_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_" I ask Waka. Ayako popped up again and gave me a weird look meaning she didn't understand but Waka understood perfectly and sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about and you may not be happy after I explain to you everything I know of and you need to know." He said and walked back towards the beach of Ryoshima Coast. Ayako found it save to hop back onto my head when I was close enough, she also hated getting wet.

"You forgive me for that joke?" Ayako asked.

"_Oui, moi pardonner tu._" I said and Ayako gave me a worried look.

"What's with all the French all of a sudden? You know I don't understand that language."

"_Nous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire._" I reassured Ayako but that made her worry even more.

"You never speak this much French unless something big is gonna happen or you think you are being watched!" She ranted on and on but I let her. I scared her enough by talking _français _but she was right, I felt like I was being watched. I followed Waka knowing fare well that it was time. Time to learn about my past and what had happened during my confused state.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka reached the land first but he didn't stop, he turned into his human form and moved on. I followed silently and looked around feeling a bit paranoid. Ayako had been watching me looking around as if something was going to pop out and do whoever knows what. For once Ayako had found something more entertaining than talking, watching me suffering from paranoia.

Waka lead us to an unused temple called Ankoku Temple. I heard about it from the legend of how a priestess called Rao used to live here but got killed by Ninetails. We went inside and Waka sat cross-legged on one side and I joined him in my human form on the other. If two more people sat cross-legged next to us then we would have a circle.

"You did well on fighting Kitsune." Waka started. "But you need to be careful at times for your own life, do not overdo it."

"I care not for my life. Whatever life I may have which you agreed to reveal to me when I did the job." I said not meaning to be too harsh.

"Which you have done well." I would feel proud but there were bigger fish to fry as mortals say. "I keep to my word and I shall tell you what you need to know." This is the moment I have been travelling for. Ayako perched herself comfortably on my head and lay on her belly waiting to hear the story.

"Finally a better story than the same, old boring legend of Amaterasu!" Ayako said getting excited. I had to admit that I was getting a bit excited myself; I was finally going to learn the truth. Waka cleared his throat and began what should be a long story.

* * *

WAKUSEI COVER YOUR EARS! The next chapter you may guess isn't a happy one...far from happy, it may even make you cry if you are very emotional towards Wakusei.  
You finally get to hear the truth of what happened to Wakusei next chapter but after you read it, you may hate me or feel even more sorry for Wakusei or even both.  
As usual few reviews and I shall update more. _Merci ma amie!_


	7. My World Comes Crashing Down

I'm on a role here! Updating everyday! Woot! Won't last forever though...nothing ever does.  
This is the moment many of you have been waiting for...the truth to Wakusei's past.  
**YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GRAB YOUR TISSUE BOXES! THE TRUTH IS UPSETTING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**-Waits five minutes- Ready? Good...on we go!

* * *

My World Comes Crashing Down

Waka spoke nothing but the truth but I knew after he had finished, I wished that I had never heard what he had told me. I felt the guilt creep up on me, that could soon destroy me if I wasn't careful. What he had said left Ayako and me in a traumatized state. Of most that had happened to the mortal world, the lives lost and the damage caused by the demons, that was my fault.

Waka's story had brought back memories, the good and the downright awful memory that had happened not too long ago, which has now grown big because of me. I had to live with that for the rest of my life now, and I cannot fight it off all the time. They say the past can catch up to you if you aren't careful but this is bigger than most bad moments. I also learnt that I wasn't alone at all. My family had been closer than I could've thought possible, one was sitting right in front of me since Kitsune attacked me and I never noticed.

I am now known as Wakusei, the son of the great sun goddess Okami Amaterasu and the Moon Tribe warrior Waka. I had never known that since Ranmyaku took me away but he did that because he was ordered to do that. The reason I was so wanted dead was because of whom my parents were. I cannot change that and I must always be prepared for the unexpected as I am on the top of the hit list from many demons. The reason why I became a demon was now clear to me, I remember now. A day I will never again forget.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_It was a beautiful day again high up where only gods and mythical creatures dwell. Mother and Father have told me that countless times but I don't complain. Life was perfect, as Dad had said when Mom couldn't hear, and that he never thought that he would be happy again after what he had been through. He had told me the story many times but I'm always fascinated by it, gods known as Celestials sound like they are related to Mom._

_Fighting is also another thing that I like. Dad taught me, he enjoys teaching and is glad I learn well. He says all the time, expect the unexpected, I never forget that. What is to fear up here anyway? Mother says one day, I may be able to go down to see what the mortal world looks like. A great opportunity I thought, a chance for adventure and meeting other's except the same people. It may be just us three up here but that's all we really need._

_The sky then changed colour and it looked red and turning into an evil crimson colour. Why is that happening? Mother told me the god's power was strong here and that it would remain beautiful all the time. I heard a sound, like howling but not a kind howl. Dad was active immediately and wasted no time in being alert on anything that changed. Mom wasn't too far away but she prefers to appear when the time is right, it was Dad's job to protect me according to him._

_I saw a shadow appear and a wolf materialised in front of my eyes. A black wolf with sabre tooth teeth, bright yellow eyes that if you look straight into them you feel like your spirit will be sucked out, he was also huge and had four coloured balls circling around his body. I looked at the balls, as did Dad, and we froze. I knew by the way Dad described the balls that this was who I feared the most._

"_Long time no see, Moon Tribe warrior." He said with a voice that sounded so empty, like there was no meaning in life or that there was no such thing as a purpose. "I see you have a little friend as well, or is there more to it?" He growled and I saw his teeth clearly, razor sharp and could kill anything if he really tried._

"_You!? How did you escape the land of the dead!?" Dad was shocked as I was. The land of the dead was a place you could never escape from. If you were killed then you will be sent there and be decided where you should go, to paradise or stay there as punishment._

"_A fascinating story I think you'll find." He showed nothing to show that he really cared. He looked half dead in my eyes. "I managed to make a deal with the god of death. He agreed to let me back into the land of the living but not without a cost. The cost was the loss of feeling."_

"_No emotions?" I asked. "To feel nothing at all? No happiness nor hate or even the wind blow in the background?" The black wolf shook his head._

"_I feel nothing, emotionally nor physically. No pain can mean immortality. I have never forgotten the day I was humiliated by the sun goddess where she defeated me and I was left with nothing but disgrace."_

"_You filled this world with darkness and tried to take over, you can only be expected to be challenged or even defeated by a divine being." Dad argues with the evil being I knew now very well that I wasn't mistaken by who this black wolf really was. I could tell he cut a deal with the god of death and can now change from human form to wolf form like us and come back to the land of the living but feel nothing. It wasn't really a life in plain words, you are just an empty shell wandering around in the land causing problems and ruining people's lives as much as he can. This was no other than the evil ruler of darkness reborn, Yami!_

"_You only really came back to the land of the living to get revenge and be purified by that. To be once again honoured by the demons like you were in your previous life." I said and I crouched down low, knowing that Yami was intending to finish everybody's lives who were anywhere near him._

"_That's a good way to put it. Now to get down to business." Yami then let loose a ray of light from one of the coloured balls and Waka and I had no choice but to leap out of the way different directions. The ray of light touched the ground and a big explosion rocketed through the grassland. Before I landed, a giant claw grabbed me! I never saw it coming but I looked up to see a giant black bat with an ugly face and red eyes._

_Using the Celestial Brush with my tail, Mother's field of expertise you could say, and slashed his claws that then released me. I landed and I saw Dad run at Yami to try and attack him. He got a meter from him and was knocked back by an invisible force and Yami let loose another ray of light that blasted him into the sky!_

_Mother appeared and caught Dad but I knew that he wasn't uninjured. The bat demon flew towards me but I jumped on top of him and back off behind him. I grabbed Maruishi and stabbed the demon in the back. He roared with hate and it forced me to cover my ears with my paws. Yami took that time to try and hit me with his ray of light but Mother would not allow that. She ran towards me and pushed me away from the blast, which she then got caught up in!_

_I looked up to see Dad had stood up and was walking slowly towards Yami, he wanted to protect us but he was going to get himself killed! Yami let loose his ray once again and blasted Dad again into the sky! I couldn't bear to witness my own father's death in such a destructive way. _

_Mother appeared out of nowhere and ran towards Yami, she wanted to finish it. Yami's rays got to work once again and Mother turned to avoid it but it skidded along the floor and exploded when it caught up to her. I couldn't keep the tears from my eyes it was tearing me apart. To see your life being destroyed ripped apart in front of your eyes so young, so little, so new to the cruel world._

"_Arrêter!" I shouted unable to bear it any longer. Yami did listen but showed no look of sadness of even grateful that he is killing my parents. He looked at me waiting for me to say what I wanted. "Leave them alone! Killing them would do you no good!"_

"_Revenge is what I came back to do, and I will get it." Yami replied but did no move. I started to understand how he thinks, he wants revenge on my parents, to tear them apart as they did to him. If I could bargain with him then maybe I could spare their lives, maybe even double-cross him without really breaking a promise._

"_What if you could get revenge without killing them?" I suggested and Yami looked at me. "If you could really tear them apart emotionally and not just physically." Dad looked up at me a bit horrified that I said that but he then caught the message of my plan and didn't interfere. "I'm what they care about and if I were cursed then they might be devastated. Wouldn't that be a sweeter revenge?" Yami considered that for a moment and nodded._

"_Indeed, it would be delicious. But what would you suggest would be the curse?"_

"_Turning me into a demon would turn me against them, they would never fight against me even if I were on the opposite side." I was starting to catch Yami's interest though later on I may rip myself to bits after this. _

"_No…don't do it!" Mother was shouting, trying desperately to change my mind but it's too late for that._

"_Already they are devastated. You know their weakness, use it against them instead of the boring way of killing them." I said. Yami considered that and I saw the bat demon fly above him, waiting for orders it seems._

"_Very well, young cub. This shall hurt but sooner or later you will become a demon and side with us. Ranmyaku!" At that command, the bat demon flew towards me! I did no move for that was part of the deal and took the brunt of Ranmyaku's attack. His teeth were like massive daggers and they tore into my chest, making a scar the shape of an 'X'. It hurt…like hell but I cannot fight back…that would mean breaking my word. The feeling of something moving inside your body…I felt often but couldn't stop it._

_Ranmyaku threw me out of the way once he had finished with the 'blood transfusion' you could call it. I couldn't move…paralysed and only able to hear things happening. Mother's cries…Father's angry outbursts…the sound of wings beating…a flighty feeling like I was being lifted into the air and the voice of my nemesis…_

"_We shall meet again…in alliance."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

With that single piece of memory, I knew about my past. With Waka as my father, that meant I had Moon Tribe blood in me…but they betrayed the gods and maybe that blood had caught up to me and caused me to double-cross my own parents! Why should I live if I had done that? Sure I saved my parent's lives but I had caused thousands of other people to lose their lives and soon, I would have to turn against them. Everything bad people thought of me, I cannot complain or punish them for that for they are right. I'm nothing but a traitor!

I stood up and walked out of the room, Ayako following. I changed into my wolf form and walked on.

"Wakusei!" Ayako called out. "Where are you going?" I stood still with my back towards her. She shouldn't be around me, I should be out there wondering and keeping far away from civilisation as possible.

"You should go back home, Ayako." I said calmly but not my normal usual self.

"What!? Are you nuts!? I'm not leaving you here on your own! We are a team, we have always been a team since the day we met."

"I'll never make a good friend if I betray people. Go home and forget about me." Ayako was about to protest but I leapt at her and threw her to the side away from me. "Go and leave me alone!" I turned and ran. Ayako was going to follow yet again.

"Let him go." I heard Waka say. "We shall see him again later." Ayako must've joined him and watched me as I ran into the wilderness, away from civilisation. Somewhere I can keep away from people and maybe die as a wild animal…alone and with the dishonour I deserve.

* * *

NO WAKUSEI! WAKE UP! Oh uh...yeah anyway... you may be thinking 'DANG! I killed that evil bastard five times and he is still able to come back with a vengence!' But not as a gold fish this time but half human half wolf! Think Darcia in Wolf's Rain, whom I also hate. Yami...I must kill you a seventh time now! Six wasn't enough!  
Next chapter may lighten things up a bit at the end but the start is once again upsetting for those who have feelings towards Wakusei. Lot's of pain but not sure about the blood bit yet.  
Yet again here we go with the reviews. Enough reviews wins ya a new chapter! -confetti flies down onto the crowd- 


	8. Why I Hate Migraine

ARGH! I CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER TO POST THIS OR I'LL GO INSANE!...I'm already insane but hey you get my point.  
Even though CuriousCanine was nice enough to give Wakusei some lucky cereal, it isn't working! Any other suggestions before Wakusei turns to dust?  
Kusa Five are the remaining Canine Warriors for those who didn't know. Ready? Too late not waiting! Disclaimer:  
Waka, Amaterasu, Kusa Five, Issun (c) Clover Studios (PLEASE COME BACK FOR A SEQUEL!)  
Wakusei, Ayako, Ranmyaku (c) ALL MINE!

* * *

Why I Hate Migraine

Dogs…they annoyed me. I had reached Taka Pass and dogs wearing some orbs around their necks kept bothering me. They called themselves the Kusa Five and they were good at fighting. They challenged me because they thought I was a demon and they made mincemeat of me. Scars still needed to heal after the last fight and I could tell I was getting closer to the wilderness. I had turned into my human form recently because wolves were honoured but I deserved no honour. May I die looking like a mortal and hide my true identity.

I have been having headaches recently too, really bad ones. My vision may blur slightly and the pain…forces me down to my knees. I lean against a wall or tree and slide down…yelling in pain or gritting my teeth and hands to my head, trying to make it stop. I always shoo people who check up on me away and even come to the point of waving my sword at them…I deserve this punishment and they cannot help anyway.

I reach a forest and I knew, maybe I could hide here. Mortals wouldn't bother me and maybe sort myself out of this mess I have become. I walked a little way and my head pounded…like migraine…vision blurring…losing my balance slightly and hanging on to a nearby tree for balance. I was growling a human like growl…it hurts and I can't stop it. Arm resting on the tree and head on the arm…trying to calm the headache…bad migraine…vision blurring…senses in disarray…completely lost and unable to move much.

"My head…" I moaned to myself to keep silence at bay but my hearing wasn't very good anymore…a total mush. "What's happening…to me? Why won't it stop!?" It wasn't getting any better, if anything worse.

I turned my head slightly and I saw…a white blur…sensing a divine being nearby and I knew that couldn't be good.

"Go away!" I shouted but it was a weak voice. I managed to turn and run but it was human speed…my head still pounded but I pushed on. At one point, I fell down a big jump, as I hadn't seen it, I couldn't see much at all including some trees. I struggled to my feet and tried to run but ended into a fast walk.

I ran and only noticed that I got to a dead end when my hands touched the wall. I turned and saw it there…the white figure was following me! I was shaking and hoped that my death would be quick. Pain! My head! Pounding harder than before…making me drop to my knees…making me scream and yell in pain. I soon dropped to my side and lay like a defenceless dog. I closed my eyes as the light coming from the figure's body was too bright and I waited for the end to come near.

The only thing I felt was a tongue licking my cheek! I opened my eyes and tried to brave the light but it was too much. My head… total mush…not going to survive long. I could hear somebody talking but…can't hear what he is saying…complaining it sounds like.

"What is he doing here? He was in Kamui before now here?" That voice…so familiar but unable to register who it was. A tiny voice and complaining about me being in this state. He also knew me from before so that meant- it was Issun!

"Issun…is that…you?" I asked weakly but couldn't open my eyes.

"Wakusei! Are you alright?" That was a stupid question. I was lying here on my side unable to open my eyes and ready to meet face-to-face with death…what do you think!? "Forget that! You are in a real mess!"

"Who's that…with you?" I ask trying to open my eyes but it hurt. I was still lying on my side unable to get up.

"It is I, Amaterasu." A sweet, soft voice said and it made me feel better being able to hear it, until I heard the name.

"Mother…? How could you… still care what happens… to me after what I did?" I asked and managed to open my eyes without the fear or pain from the light but my vision was still a blur. I knew she was in her wolf form as I felt her cuddle up to me…giving me warmth that I was rapidly losing as well as my senses.

"You saved our lives that day so why should we be mad at you?" Her head was by mine…it was easier to hear her now. I couldn't keep tears from my eyes…both from the pain and the sadness of having caused so much pain and damage yet is still considered what I used to be.

"I made a bargain… with a demon…does that make me a…trustworthy person of any sort?" I asked and a tear fell to the floor. I was shivering trying to keep warm but not succeeding. Issun sat on Mother's head and looked at me…it was a bit hard to tell by how much his face was blurred.

"You are in a big state. It's almost hard to recognise you from before when you didn't know anything of your past." Issun said. "You were always full of energy and spirit now you are here on the floor feeling sorry for others and the guilt of causing this mess."

"It's more than just that, Issun." Amaterasu interrupted. "The demon half is getting stronger here. Ranmyaku must be nearby if that is true. His senses are in disarray, he cannot see a thing clearly and he might even have trouble hearing us!" What she spoke was the truth; I was in a total state.

"I guess it doesn't really matter… I deserve this for what I did." I said sadly.

"Don't talk like that now, cub boy!" Issun shouted but it didn't sound much like a shout to me. "You have completely changed! You were never afraid of death and you never gave up until you knew for certain that you aren't going to make it! Where has your pride gone!? You aren't even showing your wolf form anymore! What has happened!?"

"Father told me…my past and…how can I be trusted…if I made a deal with a demon?"

"Who cares!? Did you agree with him that you would stay a demon? Did you agree to take his side and betray the people you know and love?" Issun had a point there. I did agree to become a demon but I never agreed to stay a demon or betray people. Maybe if I could use that against him…I may be able to survive without the past catching up on me.

Out of nowhere, pain took hold but not just my head…all parts of my body felt the pain…like something inside me changing…coming out and begging for freedom. Mother leapt from me as I screamed in pain and clutched my chest. It felt like your soul was being ripped from your body…something alive growing out of your chest. I could feel something else take action inside…the divine blood, both god and Moon Tribe working together, trying to beat the demon inside.

"What's happening?" I heard Issun ask Mother.

"The demon…it's trying to take over!" She told him.

"We gotta do something! We can't let this poor kid suffer like this!" Issun said desperately but I didn't catch the rest as madness took hold of my mind. A battle inside me…between divine and demon…for possession of my soul and body. I looked down at my hands and I saw them changing…changing into wolf paws…demon changing me into a beast.

I couldn't fight the wolf part and transformed into a wolf but that didn't stop the pain and madness. I tried to stand but I only managed to fall onto my belly. My skin and fur felt like it was rippling…bubbling and changing into something demonic. Issun jumped from Mother's head and landed onto mine.

"C'mon kid!" He said down my ear, trying to give me encouragement. "You gotta fight it out! Ammy here can't live without ya! Fight with the divine beings not alone!" Issun tried to jump off but he got caught…no not caught, stuck. My skin had been bubbling and had turned into a tar like substance, holding Issun down. He tried to break free and it was then that I finally fought back.

The tar released Issun at a command I barked, I didn't understand it, as it was demon language but somehow had managed to free Issun with that. I could feel…control…power…the divine blood within me for the first time working with me and beating the demon. I slowly stood up and looked at Mother…she had an unreadable expression on her face. Issun had a look of utter terror…he thought the demon had won, but nobody defeats the great Wakusei!

I howled and caught the scent of my father…he was fighting and he needed help. I bowed to Mother and ran to find where my father was fighting a demon I least wished to see.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I saw them…Ranmyaku fighting Father and Ayako on Father's head…giving him support the most he could. I had found them hiding in the Tsuta Ruins and luckily, Father wasn't doing too badly but I could see he was tiring out a little. I decided to interrupt the battle, as I had to talk to Ranmyaku, so I ran to them and jumped between the both of them before they touched each other.

"Wakusei!?" Father thought the demon had taken over too but I was in total control of my body and the tar around my body. I needed Ranmyaku to think that the demon had taken over so I pretended I didn't recognise him and do all the sappy stuff later. I looked at him with cold eyes, fooling him into thinking that I had lost the battle. He took a step forward and that was when I decided to make a move.

I jumped to him and knocked him into the air. I didn't hit him very hard but it surprised him and Ayako looked at me as if she didn't know me. I growled at him like a demon does and turned my back on him. He made no move, no need yet. I looked into Ranmyaku's big eyes and saw a reflection of myself within his eye, my powers had grown and I could see myself in his eyes.

Not exactly a wolf but more of a demonic monster that was once a wolf. Yellow eyes, black fur…no not fur…tar as skin that was moving as if alive, long sharp fangs and I opened my mouth to see that tar was sticking to the top and bottom of my mouth. My tongue was like a reptile's, forked and looked like poison could come out. It was no wander that Ayako didn't notice me, I couldn't even recognise myself!

"The warrior finally changes!" Ranmyaku said delightfully but I showed nothing to show I exactly cared, to be honest I didn't. "Our bargain has finally been done. Join us and defeat these beings and let us rule the land of mortals." I turned towards Fa- no wait let's think like a demon here so that it really looks realistic. I turned to Waka and he looked back into my eyes, his were angry and upset at the same time. I growled at him and he crouched down low but his eyes looked doubtful, I'm not sure if he really would kill me even if he had to.

I then barked a command in demon talk and the tar went after its target…Ranmyaku. Ranmyaku was stunned, as was Waka, they had been expecting me to attack the good guys not the other way around. I turned to look at Ranmyaku who then looked at me with both anger and confusion in his eyes.

"It wasn't you who made a deal with this warrior but the Lord of Darkness." I said in a voice that wasn't my own. It sounded cold-hearted and magical at the same time; I needed to refer to myself as if I wasn't who I was to fool them. "You may have made me but I never agreed to follow your orders. This warrior only agreed to become what he has now become but nothing else. This warrior owes the Moon Tribe warrior and since I am now in command, I shall repay the dept we owe him."

"You really think you can beat me in battle?" Ranmyaku laughed. "A fight between the two of us, leaving the Moon Tribe warrior and Poncle out of the battle. If you are not going to side with us then that makes you an enemy." Ranmyaku roared to the challenge and the tar around me made what looked like eight snakes above my body like porcupine spikes. Ranmyaku sent a stalagmite flying towards me but the tar grabbed it as it came close and it eroded, like a flower withering before your eyes.

"Waka, run!" I shouted and I heard him gasp…I forgot to continue with faking being a demon. "Never mind asking questions, just run!" Ranmyaku was angry and flew towards me but I sent the tar right into his face that blinded him momentarily.

"May you fight well, _mon fils._" Waka shouted as he ran up to exit the cave. I had a plan, remembering the story Issun had told me. Bats cannot swim and their wings don't work underwater so if I could get Ranmyaku under the water, I may be able to beat him. I howled at Ranmyaku and ran out the cave. He followed me and I could hear his angry breathing from behind me.

I reached the outdoors and ran into the trees, running in zigzags hoping that I could confuse him and get him to fly just above the Deep Abyss so that I could make my move. I managed to give Ranmyaku the slip, as I couldn't see him anywhere but that is not what I wanted; I wanted to be able to see where he was so I could make my move. I ran up a tree to get a better view but I could only see the usual, animals and plant life but no bat demon.

I heard a twig snap above me and I see Ranmyaku smiling above me. I wasted no time in running before he broke the thick tree branch. I ran quickly while he was distracted and managed to leap to a small little 'island' in the middle of Deep Abyss and jump into a nearby tree, waiting for Ranmyaku to fly over Deep Abyss.

I waited patiently until I saw him, flying right above Deep Abyss, looking for me. I waited for the right moment to strike, crouched down low, and jumped as far as I could. I opened my jaws and closed them on Ranmyaku's neck, pulling him down straight into Deep Abyss. Ranmyaku screeched a demon screech but it stopped once he hit water.

"Wakusei!" I heard Father's cries before I sunk down under the water. I had released Ranmyaku's neck but I felt too tired to swim or even move. The strength from my body has completely abandoned me and I was sinking down like a dead body. This was like the end as I knew it but…I'm glad…glad I was able to die like a hero by saving my father from a demon. I did a good deed before dying and maybe I could find paradise when I leave.

My thoughts were cut off when I noticed something I hadn't a moment ago, I felt less pain. In fact, I felt none at all! I opened my eyes and I saw it was quite bright for a place under the water. Wait…that can't be right…there is nothing giving off light to be able to be this bright…so what…? Then I remembered everything I had done…every memory I had was coming back to me! I closed my eyes to see my past. A young, proud wolf with white markings that gave off it's own light, light blue fur like the sea and no scarring, looking like he had never seen a battle before in his life. I had changed when I had become demon and now that the demon has been defeated, I have returned to my normal self. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted from inside my body…and it felt great!

I also remembered that I made things like Father does, which was how I managed to open that lock…because I had made one before! I also remembered making a hat like Father's…where had it gone? It was like Dad's but the bird was a falcon and the wig part was a nightfall colour, black on the top and a nice night blue colour on the tips of the wig part. I guess I inherited my weird sense of clothing from him! I also remembered that I couldn't use it for gliding because it was like one big bit of hair not split into two like Father's.

I hear music, coming from above the surface it seems but how can I hear it now? I'm under the water and sound cannot go down through water, so how can I hear it? It was a flute, a tune on a flute. It was beautiful; sounds like peace and like the wind could blow lightly in your face. It was the same tune Father plays when he wants to calm down or mourn for friends.

My eyes snap open but all I see is murky water and the light coming from my markings. Father only plays the tune as a welcome before appearing, calm himself or to mourn for friends deaths. He thinks that Ranmyaku has killed me! I remember Issun saying that Mother cannot live happily if she knew I died because of the demon. I cannot let my parents down like this! If I want to protect my parents then I must live no matter what the cost!

I looked around and saw a catfish swimming past me. It was huge, bigger than me by far! It was like the size of a big shark! I felt strength return to my body, more if anything, and rode on top of the catfish's head. It knew what I wanted and it obeyed. It swam up to the surface and burst out of the water, throwing me off. I landed on the 'island' and shook myself dry. I looked to see the catfish and I sent it a silent thanks. I turned to see Father in human form looking at me and he ran towards me and hugged me hard, I can't complain.

"I thought you were killed!" He said not sobbing but…well that's it really, I'm not completely sure.

"Well, surprise!" I said and giggled slightly. I saw Ayako come out from under Waka's hat and she leapt onto my head.

"Don't scare us like that again, cub boy!" She shouted but I could tell she was just as glad that I survived. She then hit me on my nose and that caused me to leap slightly and shake my head. Waka chuckled as he watched me try and get Ayako off my nose. Ayako finally climbed onto my head, her favourite spot, and snuggled down comfortably.

"I remember everything now!" I told Father happily. "Everything we did, my childhood…well my previous childhood anyway. I also remembered wearing a hat I made but where did it go?" Waka took his hat off and there it was…the nightfall hat. It looked undamaged and exactly how I remembered it.

"I thought you may ask about it when you return back to normal." He smiled and put it on my head. Ayako had been on my head at the time and came out from under it and complained but shut up when she saw how cool I looked with it on. She jumped down and got her paint brush and paper out and I knew, it will be a while before I could move without getting shouted at. When I looked back at Father he was stroking his hat, brushing the wolf hairs off that is quite annoying to get off, and his golden hair was showing off. I always found it odd why he had hair like that but he did come from the Moon…anything is possible I guess.

"Ya know…I think I prefer you with that silly hat on." Ayako said and I chuckled.

"Much better than your bug hat!" I said back and she threw ink at me but missed and hit the floor. "When will we be heading back?" I ask Father who had managed to remove most of the wolf hairs.

"Once we find Amaterasu, then we can return but that would mean meeting Yami, he isn't going to be happy to see you back to normal." He replied and I knew I would have to be careful. I know what Yami is capable of and if he is angered then he wouldn't think twice about blowing you to bits and sending you into the air!

"I saw her before but I think she must've moved on to Shinshu Field. Issun was with her too! They saw me in the forest when the demon blood tried to take control. She tried to help but there was nothing she could do." I said sadly.

"Wait, the sun goddess Amaterasu?" Ayako asked and I nodded. "Whoa! Well, I guess she IS your mother hehe. But Issun with her? Maybe to catch up on old times!" Ayako laughed but I didn't get the joke. She coughed as if embarrassed and finished the finishing touches to her painting. She made herself once again comfy on my head and tried to wrap herself in my hat.

"Heading to Shinshu Field too, Tao Master?" I preferred not to speak of relationships out in the open. Waka nodded and turned into his wolf form and off we went to solve Shinshu Field's problems, of which we didn't even know about!

* * *

Wow, Shinshu Field sure gets into trouble often lol. Yay Wakusei finally woke up! It's Father to you as well, not Tao Master!  
The song 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park seems to go well with Wakusei, I only just noticed that! Cool!  
Review please and I know that you will review CuriousCanine but that's ok, I LOVE REVIEWS! Keep them comin' people! -gets hit in the face by Kamo's Trident- OW! CRAP! HE'S AFTER ME AGAIN! See ya later, if Kamo doesn't kill me for stealing his Trident that is! -runs away like the wind with Kamo's Trident in mouth and Kamo following-  



	9. Turning Up the Heat Literally

Slightly delayed this chapter is and I'm sorry! NEARLY XMAS WOOT!  
Away from my dreams, the title means it. Turning up the heat LITERALLY!  
What has Wakusei gotten into now? Read to find out.  
P.S. Amicably Apathetic asked for French translations and you will find them on the bottom.

* * *

Turning Up the Heat…Literally

This is supposed to be easy…calm Wakusei, concentrate. Ignore the distractions, ignore what is going on around you and concentrate on the mission. You cannot fail this simple task, you just can't. How could you face others if you fail this? Concentrate…concentrate…you can do this…ready? Yes…got to be. GO!

I lunge at the prey and yet again, it managed to hop and avoid my attack even though no creature like that can avoid it!

"OW! _Merde_!(1) Missed again!" I shouted out aloud and the rabbit laughed at me. What is with it!? I can't catch it! How annoying is that!? You can fight demons but you can't catch a rabbit! How stupid is that!?

"Wakusei! Can't you just give up!?" Ayako shouted who was on the human looking Father's head. "It's only a rabbit and besides, what are you going to do if you catch it?"

"That's just the thing, I can't catch it." I said. "I'm the rabbit catcher master! Why can't I catch it!? So annoying!"

"We all have our bad days, _mon fils.(2)_" Father says. "It may end sooner or later. We are getting closer to Kamiki Village yet no sign of Amaterasu."

"She could be hiding ready to pop up at ya!" Ayako said. Father eyed her suspiciously. "Just a suggestion. She could be in Kamiki Village with that Susano guy or something."

"Perhaps but we should be wary for anything suspicious." He then walked on. I scratched myself like a dog and ran after him until that rabbit that got away popped up in front of me.

"What do you want?" I growled at the rabbit and it just stood there, looking at me dumbly with its silly face. Without warning, I jumped at it but still it evaded me! "Damn! You're so annoying! Such a pest!" The rabbit giggled and then did something I never would've guessed it could do.

It changed shape! One moment it was a rabbit the next, it was a fellow wolf. A yellow wolf with a collar on that said 'Tanuki' on it. I twitched my ear meaning in Wolf Talk 'that was weird'. The wolf then spun around in a circle and barked a laugh meaning 'the look on your face!'

"You talk Wolf Talk?!" I asked the wolf and he licked my muzzle meaning 'yes'. "Tanuki? Is that your name?"

"**Yep, certainly is and don't forget it!" **Tanuki said in wolf talk.

"But…what exactly are you? I mean you shape shift so… does that make you a demon?"

**"It's cool being a demon! You can scare people and cause trouble! You live longer and nobody can tell you what to do!"**

"It hurts people's feelings if you cause big trouble and then you have to go through people like me! I'm here to keep demons like you in line! Cause trouble and I'll give you more trouble than you can handle!"

"**Oooh, is that some kind of threat? Think you can take me on?"**

"_Marché conclu!(3)"_ I shouted and lunged at Tanuki. He had disappeared when I looked back but I knew, he probably shape shifted into something tiny like an ant. He then appeared as a giant lizard with wings. A massive, giant red lizard with spikes along his spine and massive bat like wings.

"Behold!" He said in an evil voice. "My Dragon form!" He roared and it was like a victory roar but I have yet to give up. I reached out for Maruishi and only just noticed that it wasn't there! It must've sunk down in the Deep Abyss!

"_Merde!_" I yelled out aloud.

"Wakusei!" Even at that point, Ayako shouted for my French. "W-w-what is that!?" I turned to see the wolf-like Waka with Ayako on his hat looking like she had seen a ghost…or a giant flying lizard in front of her.

"The Moon Tribe warrior and this must be your little one!" Tanuki said with a grin on his face. "Oh this is too good to be true! I can rid of both of you at the same time!"

"Do not be too sure about that, demon." Waka said and stepped up to the challenge. Tanuki roared and flames flew out of his mouth! We evaded the attack but this wasn't the best of places for fire to rage out of control. It spread fast, since Shinshu Field is filled with plant life, and soon we were cut off from each other. I was trapped but I could hear the Kamiki villagers coming to put it out. There was no real point as the fire was spreading way too quickly!

"Aw…trapped like a dog, tiny pest?" Tanuki said and I looked up to see him there, ready to turn me to ashes.

"Nobody traps me, I can always find a way to escape even through the tiniest of holes!" I growled and jumped up at him. I grabbed his tail with my teeth and he roared, more in annoyance than pain. He flicked his tail up and that threw me up in the air. He opened his massive mouth and I knew, I'm going to fall in! I changed into my human form in the air and landed on his mouth, which was opening wider. I certainly hoped I wouldn't end up doing the splits while trying not to fall into a giant dragon's mouth.

"What is that thing!?" I could hear the Kamiki villagers shouting and that was making me lose my concentration and ruin some balance.

"Fall in already!" I could hear Tanuki was getting annoyed. "My mouth is going as wide as a hippo's mouth!" It was true; I now know what it must feel like to do the splits. Tanuki's mouth got so wide that my foot couldn't reach that far and I slipped. I heard gasps of horror coming from the villagers but I managed to grab onto a tooth with my hands and hung on for dear life. I was looking down the back of his throat and…the smell was disgusting! I was choking slightly and somehow managed to turn my back on his throat and look up at the sky.

"What the hell do you eat!? It stinks down here!" I shouted out of curiosity and to annoy him.

"Mainly junk food but now I have something more better on the menu." Tanuki managed to answer and I knew what he meant.

"Well…I hope you choke on it!"

"I prefer to break you to tiny pieces so it's unlikely that's going to happen." Tanuki moved his head so I could see the fire was still raging out of control and Father was trying desperately to evade the flames to reach me but it looked unlikely. Then I felt Tanuki's mouth was closing, trying to chomp me down perhaps. I had to push up to keep it from closing on me but it was hard and my footing started to slip.

I was sweating too, working really hard trying not to let the mouth close on me. The heat was getting to me as the flames were about to be sent out of his mouth. My hands were starting to slip as the sweat made them slippery. I could see the world was shaking as Tanuki shook his head, trying to throw me off balance or make my hands slip.

"Wakusei! Hang on!" I heard Ayako shout but Father is still having trouble with the flames. Shinshu Field would be turned to ashes soon while I'm stuck trying not to be swallowed by a dragon. Tanuki pushed his mouth closed even more and I was nearly kneeling, not much time left!

"Let's turn up the heat…literally." Tanuki said and threw his head up, throwing me up in the air and along with me, fire! The heat was unbearable as I fell down through the fireball. I looked down and saw, his wide-open mouth ready to chop me to bits. I could do nothing to stop me falling and I prayed.

My prayers were answered by something unexpected. I was pushed away from the mouth and landed on my back, which stung from the heat of the burns. I looked up to my saviour and saw Amaterasu's white wolf form standing tall besides me.

"Geez, you sure like getting into trouble!" Issun's loud voice called from Mother's head.

"That was the same with my old self… before this madness began." I managed to say but the smoke had done its damage to my chest and it hurt to breathe. Amaterasu tried to help with the slight coughing fit but I shooed her away. "Forget about me! Give that demon something to remember us by! I'll be fine."

"I'll teach him a lesson for you then. Waka will try to reach you in the mean time." She said and I nodded. Tanuki flew just above us and I could feel the beating of his wings whip up some wind. The fire responded to that by spreading further through the fields.

"Oh, motherly love! Little snack needs his mommy to help him out?" Tanuki said in a mocking tone and that got me very angry.

"At least having a family means you are stronger." Mother said while I had a coughing fit again, preventing me from answering back. "Without anything to protect, you feel less confident about yourself and lose your will to fight well."

"I don't need all that sappy stuff to win! I have already won against you simple beings as the fire has shown you." Tanuki lunged at Amaterasu who dodged his attack but he then turned up the heat with his flames aiming at the defencless me! I managed to roll and avoid the worst if the heat but it managed to burn me slightly. I got to my feet somehow and tried to run but no chance. I tripped over due to my terrible sense of balance now and was now looking up at the mighty dragon.

Mother appeared out of nowhere and attacked Tanuki, forcing him to turn away from me. That gave me the chance to run but it was more of a fast walk towards water. Father was there and he was concerned with the burns and the state I looked like.

"Wow, you look like you came from a barbeque." Ayako joked.

"Not quite but it was close to one." I said and took my hat off, which had burnt marks on it. I sighed and put it back on.

"Where has your sword gone?" Father asked, the question I had expected to pop up sooner or later. "I saw you grab for it but it wasn't there."

"It must've sunk down in the Deep Abyss… I guess I was careless."

"You are always careless!" Ayako shouted. "It would've been better even if you had a rubbish sword than no sword at all!"

"I must help Amaterasu, you go and keep the villagers safe." Father ordered me and I nodded. He ran off towards Tanuki and Mother while I made my way to the villagers. They watched me but did nothing much, they knew I must be a good guy as I was nearly eaten alive by that demon!

"Anybody got any weapons?" I asked the villagers but only two nodded. One was the hero I knew by the descriptions from the legend, the 'greatest warrior that ever lived' Susano and the other must've been his son or heir. "You may need them in handy." I turned my back on them and changed into my wolf form, seeing as I only have teeth and claws as defence.

"What are you really?" Susano asked. "You change shape, how?"

"Ask later, for now defend yourself and prepare for the heat." I growled at Tanuki but, so far, he was far away. I lowered my guard at one point because the pain got to me but I shook my head and kept an eye out for any sneak attacks.

Mother and Father were fighting gallantly but Tanuki's scales must be as hard as steel for there was hardly any scratch marks upon his body. He also looked very angry at having lost his 'little snack' and was getting attacked by something smaller than himself. He soon got bored of being a dragon and changed into a black lion with a red mane.

"I'm getting tired of this shit!" Tanuki shouted and lunged at Amaterasu who dodged his attack but, unfortunately, he was heading towards the crowd and me. "Let's finish it, little snack!" I growled at Tanuki and waited for his attack. He jumped up high and extended his claws, roaring above my head, intending to kill me. I turned quickly to grab Susano's golden sword and swung it at Tanuki. He landed behind me but I knew the sword had struck him as he just stood there.

I turned to see he was panting heavily and I saw a line of light from his body where I struck his body. His body then split in two and disappeared in a puff of flowers. I dropped the sword and, to my surprise, I fell to my belly. Why did I do that?

"Wakusei!" I heard Amaterasu's voice call out. I looked at her to see her human form in a nice white dress with red markings. She ran to me and put her hand to my shoulder and came back wet with blood. "You're bleeding bad!"

"Its nothing…really." I said and tried to stand, all to no avail. The other villagers gathered around me to check out my condition. "I don't feel the pain so…it cannot be that bad."

"Its worse if you cannot feel the pain." Waka said and, in his human form, walked up to me. He touched my head but I couldn't feel him stroking it. "Can you not feel that?"

"I cannot…I can't feel a thing." That wasn't good. The burns must be so severe that I cannot feel him touching my head. At least I cannot feel the pain but to not feel anything…that worries me. Amaterasu changes into her white wolf form and picks me up like I was still a cub…which I was. I couldn't feel her jaws on my back and that just made me feel all the worse. My sense of feeling must've been burnt so badly if I couldn't feel the slash Tanuki had given me before he disappeared.

Amaterasu started to walk to Kamiki Village and the others made their way there also, Susano remembered to pick up his sword. It then started to rain and the flames were put out by the rain. Shinshu Field looked like a state, very little plant life left and it was going to look like that for a while.

"So," Ayako began. "If he cannot feel a thing then that means I can poke him as much as I like!" I sighed but chuckled a bit as well. She would never let it down now!

"I would rather paint a funny face on him!" Issun shouted out.

"Nah, he would notice silly!" Ayako called back. This was going to last a long time. Hopefully my feeling will return so I could 'eat' Ayako if she even tried to touch me with her brush! That may not happen for a while, rest is the main priority for now…rest I shall.

* * *

Ouch...sounds painful even though he cannot feel a thing!  
Is it just me or does Ayako sound related to Issun in some way? That wasn't meant to happen but I guess it was difficult for it not to.  
Review please and I have no idea when the next chapter shall be updated...with xmas coming and all.  
French Translations  
(1) Bugger/bloody hell/shit and other curses similar.  
(2) My son  
(3) You're on/bring it on!  
Sorry if I got them wrong. Let me know if you can correct them if they are. 


	10. Painful Reunion

Sorry if this was updated a bit late but it was xmas after all!I got a laptop! Very unexpected but there we are, I used it for this document too so you know why it looks slightly different if it is.  
Wakusei sure gets into a lot of trouble doesn't he? Well does his luck improve anymore in this chapter? Read to find out.  
Surely you know which characters belong to who by now! If not well...tough! Look back to find out.

* * *

Painful Reunion

Several days of resting and I never knew how irritating healing can sometimes be. I was often told, or hit, by Ayako to stop scratching like a dog with fleas but...it was hard to resist. I still was being trained by Father, you can never learn everything, but it wasn't exactly much of a lesson. At one time, I went to sleep and I heard Father trying to sneak up while I'm asleep, like a sneak attack, but once he got close I jumped up at him and pretended to bite his face off! I got an inch from his face and whispered:

"Expect the unexpected." That is a line I never forget. He just smiled and disappeared in a puff of glitter. I was still a bit wary, for he can sometimes pull a fast one while you aren't looking, but I was left undisturbed.

I was in my human form by the Konohana Tree just sitting there trying to fix my hat which had been burnt. It was starting to come along but I'm not sure how to sort my clothes out seeing they are burnt everywhere and look like I have just gone through a fireball...which I have actually. Ayako made fun of me but I ignored here most of the time. I also learnt the other human with the weapon wasn't the son of Susano but used to be the boy of the forest...that meant he had a pink dog by the name of Ume who was keeping an eye on the village while they went to check out the battle. This guy was called Kokari and he still recognized Amaterasu and Issun even though ten years had passed. They got to talking quite often but I didn't care much what the others were doing.

I also had the voice going on and on about the same thing in my head...the same one that told me to fight Kitsune, stay behind in the Tao Troopers cell and many other things and said it was all for destiny. This time, it suggested doing something crazy and I'm not going to listen this time! It told me to go to Kamui but I cannot. I was told to go out of Kamui to distract the demons but, truth is, I was actually exiled from Kamui because the demons were after me. If I go to Kamui then the Oina have every right to kill me like a demon! Going to Kamui was suicide and I wouldn't be able to master enough courage to kill an Oina tribesman.

The other point is that Yami might be hiding there, waiting for me to show up and take the punishment for disobeying him. Knowing Yami, he will not make it very pleasant and guaranteed, he will make me suffer before going in for the end.

"No, I cannot think of such things yet." I said to myself. That was when I got a flash of an image. The wolf version of Yami, standing tall and Oki on the floor, motionless. Samickle was also there, motionless on the floor.

I put my hands to my head in an attempt to block the image from my head but with little success. Yami was talking to me...I got the shivers just listening to him speak by the image! This must be how Father sees into the future, must be annoying!

_You wil__l suffer for your disobedience, even more than I had already planned. _

"Go away! Get out of my head!" I shouted without meaning to. I felt somebody kick me slightly, I put my hands down and looked up to see Father looking down at me. I looked around but I couldn't hear the voice anymore. Was that really a voice or was I going mad or something? "It's gone." I then look up at Father. "Didn't you hear anything?" Waka only replied by sitting next to me. I looked over to where Kamui would be...should I really listen to the voice like I had always done or ignore it and see what happens?

"I believe you should go." Father says and slightly startles me. "You are thinking of whether you were going to go or not, were you not?" I nodded and looked back to Kamui. "Why do you hesitate in going to Kamui? I know it involves more than just Yami." He can see right through me...that happens often. Its hard to keep a secret from the great Waka.

"I'm exiled from Kamui." I said and Father listened intentionally. "I was half demon back then and Kamui was attacked by demons way too often. The Oina thought I was the reason, they were probably right too, so they sent me away from Kamui to distract them from Kamui. The truth is, that was also called exiled from Kamui until asked to return."

"But we must go back to Kamui soon."

"If I return then the Oina have ever right to kill me like they would a demon."

"If we do not return then say _au revoir(1)_ to the Oina." I then looked at Father and he had a serious expression on his face telling me to listen. "Evil has gotten stronger in Kamui ever since you left and it has taken it's toll on them. We must return and help them otherwise evil will spread to other parts of Nippon and all our work would be all for nothing." At that point, Amaterasu, with Issun and Ayako on her wolf head, walked towards us. Ayako jumped off her head and onto mine.

"So...where are we headed now then?" She asked. "I know that look on your face anywhere so c'mon, spit it out!" I stood up and turned into my wolf form.

"We're off to go meet the Oina Tribe." Ayako then stood very still, probably traumatized.

"Kamui!? But we were exiled from there! If we return we may as well hand ourselves to the god of death!"

"But if we stay here then we may as well not care for the Oina because they are going to get killed by demons!" Ayako shivered but she understood that we had no choice but to risk it. "We may as well go now." I started to walk then Amaterasu stopped me.

"Waka and I cannot leave yet for Kamiki Village is in quite a state. You go on ahead and we'll catch up." I nodded and ran off to go and save a tribe who wishes me dead.  
...

"Bloody hell!" Ayako shouted as we were hit by a big blizzard. "I thought this was Kamui not the bloody high mountains! Where did this blizzard come from!?"

"How should I know? I have been gone from Kamui for a few weeks now, and so evil has been able to get deeper into Kamui." I was having trouble seeing and could only see a meter in front of me! My sense of smell was good but it was very confusing as I could only smell fish. The only thing to hear was the roaring of the wind and Ayako complaining.

"This is ridiculous! I can't even see a meter in front of me! How in gods name are we going to find shelter if we can't even see a rock in front of us!?" At that point I saw a dark shadow and as I came closer I saw it was a rock. I walked towards it and stood on top of it to try and get a better look, all to no avail.

"See anything, Ayako?" I asked Ayako as she had climbed onto my nose as I pointed it up high so she could have a better look.

"Snow, snow, some more snow..."

"Seriously! This is a life or death situation! Seems like that anyway... a demon could pull a fast one if we aren't careful!"

"Hey, its not my fault there is this massive blizzard so I can't see..." Ayako stopped there.

"What's wrong?" She took a while to reply but eventually did, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"T-there's something moving out there!" That made me nervous, we weren't in the best of places to be prepared for an attack. "It's small but it knows we are here!" I lowered my head and looked through the blizzard to try and see but I couldn't see a thing. I didn't drop my guard for a second but I was feeling slightly nervous as I still hadn't managed to make a weapon yet!

Out of nowhere, the thing leapt onto me and I was looking at an angry beast, the shape of a large dog. The blizzard then cleared a bit and I saw a brown like wolf wearing a leaf like mask. I knew this Oina, and I never expected to see her here all alone out here in a blizzard!

"Don't move, stranger!" She barked at me. "Move and you may never move again!"

"Lika!? Is that you?" My voice stopped the wolf from growling. She jumped back and I stood up.

"How do you know my name? I have never seen you before yet you know it. Are you working for a demon!?"

"Guess the Oinas really have been through a hard time." Ayako said aloud and Lika looked like somebody had put ice down her back.

"Ayako!? Then if you are here then that means this wolf is...!" She then did something very unexpected, she ran at me and pushed me aside! I got to my feet and I saw anger in her eyes.

"Lika, what the hell...?" I couldn't finish. What had happened here while I was gone?

"It's your fault!" She barked and I could tell, she was going to cry soon. "It's all your fault this happened! Kai is dead because of you! Yami told us everything about you and what you did!"

"Lika, I had no choice but to turn into a demon if it meant saving Amaterasu and Waka. I couldn't stand and do nothing. How was I to know that that decision was going to cost many people their lives?" Then something she said got my attention. "Kai is dead!? How did that happen!?"

"She thought it wasn't true what Yami told us, that you did that to save Amaterasu and Waka not to join the evil forces like he said. Yami got angry and blasted his rays of light at her and she was blown out of the sky, she was killed instantly!" She then looked at me with a serious expression as the hate left her. "You shouldn't be here! You have to leave while you can! Oki and Samickle would tear you to pieces if they find you or Yami will blow you to bits if he caught up with you! Leave now while you have the chance!"

"I cannot, for Yami is the reason I am here. I have a score to settle with that _salaud(2)_. He has caused so much damage while I wasn't here to protect this place but now I'm back and stronger than before!"

"Wait...Wakusei you don't even have a sword! How are we gonna kill some demons if we don't have a sword?"

"The master of building stuff is here and all he needs is time. If we can find the right stuff then building a sword should be easy."

"Guess the prophet blood really comes in handy sometimes." Ayako giggled.

"Lika, you should go back to the village and pretend you never saw us, I don't want to see Oki yet but, in time, I might. I'll return to the village later when I feel ready, go now before another blizzard kicks in!"

"I'm sorry I attacked you, I really thought Yami was telling the truth but it was just a scam! I wish you luck...Oh, spirits of the air, earth and sea...grant this two your powers to defeat the lord of darkness!" She then howled and ran off to the village. I ran to find the right stuff needed to make a sword like Fathers but...how was it done again? Think, the size, the colour, the handle...That's it!

"So what do ya need, cub boy?" Ayako asked.

"The tree branch from the tree found in Yoshpet." I ran there and the magic from the forest was weak...luckily enough to keep demons at bay. I grabbed one big branch and prayed that I was right about how to make it work. I had to be in human form for this to work and that made me shiver since I wore thin clothing that had been wrecked. Ayako just watched in fascination as I worked my magic.

Moments went by and I finally got it working! I made the branch look like a wooden stick that some dojo teacher would use and can turn into a blue like sword, like Waka's but light blue in colour.

"Wow...why can't I do that?" Ayako complained

"Because you didn't come from the Moon or have any connection of the Moon in any way." I said and tried the sword out on a log which slashed in half! "Works fine but every sword must have a name...what about Tousou?"

"Sounds good, it's blue and looks like ice." Satisfied with the sword's condition, I turned into my wolf form, mainly to keep the cold at bay, and that was when I heard someone fighting a demon. There was howls in pain and growls in rage, the sound of swords clashing and demon's evil giggle. "Lemme guess, we move in, right?" I nodded and ran to see if I could make a surprise attack on the demon. Tousou was already out as I thought it may come in handy some time soon and I found the area where the battle was taking place.

I found the battle and I saw somebody unexpected, Oki! He was fighting a couple of Igloo Turtles, a few Namahages and a Blade Namahage. Oki had been wounded and looked tired...must've been caught in a trap. He wasn't going to last by himself much longer so I waited for the best moment to strike.

"Curse you demons!" Oki was shouting. "I will not listen to Yami's orders! I walk a lone path and defeat evil not encourage evil to spread even more!" The demons hissed and the Blade Namahage jumped into the air, ready to strike Oki down. I wasn't going to stand and watch that happen so I jumped out of nowhere and bit down hard on the Namahage's blade which snapped in half in my jaws. I landed on my feet and turned to face the group of demons who looked surprised. The Namahage wasn't injured but look scared.

"Only cowards gang up on a lone warrior." I said and got Tousou ready. "Fight me if you think you are really even as great as you think you are." The demons looked at each other and hissed at me, agreeing to the challenge. The Blade Namahage wanted revenge for his broken blade and got his big fist towards me. I ran under him and slashed Tousou as I passed, that would be very painful for any mortal! He disappeared in a puff of flowers behind me and I growled for the next challenger who was the Igloo Turtle.

The Igloo Turtle hurled some ice balls at me, which I dodged every one of them with ease, and swung his lamp tail at me. I swung Tousou at the lamp tail and it touched the lamp which exploded into flames. Ayako tried to use her brush powers but she wasn't for it yet, so I concentrated really hard on the flames and imagined a paintbrush painting a line from the flame to the igloo part of the demon. The fire responded and set the Igloo Turtle on fire, leaving the core open for an attack, which I took by swinging Tousou at it. It also burst into a puff of flowers and disappeared. I looked at the remaining demons who were having second thoughts about fighting.

"Anybody else want to try their hand on me?" I asked and growled. The demons hissed and then made a cowardly get away. "_Au revoir, poltron(3)._" I turned to Oki who was looking stunned, but thankful. "As usual, you need to learn to fight with a smaller group of demons."

"You...you knew me...from before?" Oki asked who was in human form at this time and trying to stand and eventually succeeded.

"I've changed that much? I never realized that I had changed that much when the demon was fought out. Or is it the hat that changes my looks so much?"

"The hat does make you look more weird but I think the fact that your fur is more lighter and the markings give out it's own light is the real reason he doesn't recognize you." Ayako said and Oki's eyes looked at me in disbelief. I just looked at him calmly and smiled.

"Did you really think I was working with those demons like Yami said?" Oki remained silent. "Most of what Yami said was a lie, the reason I changed was because Amaterasu and Waka's life was at risk. He was going to blow them to bits if I hadn't have stopped him then...this world would be in even more danger than it already is!" I heard something behind me and I turned to see Samickle had arrived, in wolf form, and he lunged at me once he saw me. I dodged his attack and could've swung Tousou at him but I wasn't here to kill him.

"Demon helper!" Samickle barked. "You were betraying us all along, ever since Oki took you in! We thought you would help us but you were helping the demons all along! You are not worthy as a warrior Wakusei!" He lunged at me again and again I dodged him.

"You must be the real fool, Samickle." I said calmly. "If you believe what Yami has told you then you are the fool. I have fought off demons in Sei-an city, Ryoshima Coast and in Shinshu Field yet I am still considered evil to you?" Samickle looked less threatening and looked uncertain and slightly ashamed. "I have risked my life many times and will do gladly to my friends but you still do not trust me?"

"I do." Oki had changed into his wolf form and stepped forward. "But you were cast out of Kamui, why have you returned if you were exiled?"

"Because I was told to."

"That's not what I meant, you are here also because you want to be, why?" Oki asked again.

"I heard that evil was spreading here in Kamui and, because I consider Kamui my second home, I came to try and save it. Now I learn that Yami is hiding here and I'm also here for revenge. He will not be happy to learn that I have regained my normal self and I know that I will suffer but that is a risk I'm willing to take." Oki and Samickle exchanged looks and they nodded at each other.

"Then we will help you defeat this Yami, we are going to protect Kamui no matter what the cost!" Oki said and howled to the challenge. Samickle howled with him and I just made a silent prayer to the gods. We then set off to go and find Yami, not knowing that it wasn't me who was going to go face-to-face with death this time, but somebody else whom I care about.

* * *

Hopefully you will not hate me for the next chapter as somebody DOES die. Wait...not somebody but some people! More than one dies...ok I'm gonna shut up before I spoil it.  
Did everybody enjoy their xmas? I certainly did! I got attacked by party poppers and those party horn things that make stupid noises! Damn you big bro!  
Review please if you want next chapter to come quicker or if you feel like it. P.S. Get well soon CuriousCanine! Feel lucky for Wakusei has a lot worse luck than you. Here's your get well soon presie -hands you a cross- keeps evil at bay lol.  
French Translations  
(1) Surely you know what _au revoir _means! If not then it means: Good bye!  
(2) Don't say _salaud_ to your French teachers for it means: Bastard (if your enemy doesn't know what it means then feel free to call him/her that)  
(3)_Poltron_, if my French is correct, means: Coward 


	11. Paying the Ultimate Price

This chapter DOES have plenty of violence in it but not really as much blood as hoped. I'll do better next time, I PROMISE!  
Those of you who are highly emotional about character deaths then RUN AND GET PLENTY OF TISSUES! That's right, there are some Okami character deaths here so if it was one of your favourite characters then SORRY!  
Sitting comfortably and got a box of tissues nearby? Then read on!

* * *

Paying the Ultimate Price

Returning to Wep'keer wasn't the best of experiences in my life. I felt stared at and many of the Oinas gave me evil glares and some of them in wolf form growled at me. I stayed close to Oki and Samickle, they won't attack if Oki and Samickle are around but I still felt wary. We walked on ignoring the crowd and headed to Wawku Shrine. We stopped by the entrance to the Wawku Shrine and Tuskle and Kemu came to inspect.

"Wakusei, you know you are banned from Kamui!" Kemu shouted at me but I just looked all cool like. "You knew this yet you returned. Why?" I wasn't surprised that Kemu knew it was me because he had the best nose of all the Oinas.

"The darkness has spread far and wide as you know." I started. "I have fought many demons, risked my life for you and still you yet to trust me?" Kemu and Tuskle remained silent, as if ashamed.

"We are here to go see that so-called evil big shot who caused hell and is gonna get it!" Ayako said.

"You mean...Yami?" Tuskle asked and she shivered at the use of the name. I nodded slowly and my fur stood up slightly, I loathed the name! "But...he told us-"

"Total bullshit." I interrupted and Tuskle looked horrified. "The reason I agreed to turn into a demon was because it was to save Waka and Amaterasu. He was going to kill them and I tricked him at his own game by turning into a demon and fighting against it, leaving me divine and technically not breaking the promise. I said I will turn into a demon but I never said I would stay as a demon."

"We will also join you to fight for our cause." Oki said stepping up and turning into his blue and red wolf form. Samickle turned into his ice blue wolf form and barked in agreement. Kemu simply nodded, wished us luck and let us go up to meet up with what could be the worst moment of my life.

Wawku Shrine was easy to go through as the Oinas had made it accessible to any Oina, I had trekked up it many times and probably knew the way off by heart. Oki and Samickle left me to lead the way since I had been here a lot more than them; it brought back unwanted memories for them. I had a very bad feeling, worse than anything I have ever had before! I think the flash of foresight I had has something to do with it but...I didn't really get what it meant. Yami is waiting for me, that much I knew but what he plans to do as revenge may be even worse than I previously thought!

Nobody can predict what a creature with no emotions is going to do, not even a prophet! If you are about to go face-to-face with a creature who has made a deal with the god of death then you are pretty much signing your death warrant. Every Celestial went up against him and only Amaterasu managed to survive after fighting him and that was when he had feelings! A creature with no emotions will feel no burden in killing or even torturing anybody, they probably won't change their minds on anything, bargaining will not work and he will be oblivious to any pain you inflict on him! Fighting him would be suicide, he cannot feel pain so he cannot be slowed down as easily, but he needs to go back to the underworld where he belongs.

"Wakusei," Oki started and made me jump a little. "you have seen Yami fight before, haven't you?" I nodded slowly, trying not to remember that unwanted nightmare. "Could you tell us what we are up against?" I truly didn't want to tell them they may as well surrender to torture. We stood very little chance of winning but he looked determined to know who- what he was up against.

"C'mon, Wakusei." Ayako pressured, I knew that was going to happen at some point. "Tell us how bad this bastard is!" Oki and Samickle both looked at Ayako. "Erm...I mean...how dangerous he is." I sighed and stopped, Oki and Samickle looked at me waiting for me to explain.

"Yami, the evil ruler of darkness, is the hardest opponent I have ever heard of." I started. "He was defeated by Amaterasu ten years ago, as you know, but he's back and more powerful than before! He made a deal with the god of death and came back to the land of the living but there was a catch. He is like us, half human-like and half wolf-like, and he always has four spheres around him. They can shoot rays of light and can even skid across the floor and explode on impact!"

"That doesn't sound like a catch to me!" Ayako said. "Seems more like a gift than a catch!"

"The catch was that he would lose his sense of feeling. He feels nothing, emotionally nor physically. He cannot feel happiness, hatred and not even pain! He isn't exactly alive; he is just a decoy but can cause all the damage in the world and not feel the burden." That made everybody shiver, including myself. "He may as well be invincible! We stand very little chance of even giving him a scar but...at least we may die like warriors!" I tried to cheer them up but to no avail. They now knew that we were heading for certain death and it was too late to go back.

"So...that means..." Ayako started and then hid down far in my fur shouting, "NO! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Ayako...that isn't helping!" Samickle shouted. He had always been stubborn so that news wasn't going to stop him. "It's too late to back out now! We may die but at least we die with honour! Stop being such a cry baby and act like the true warrior you are about to become!" Ayako jumped out and got out her sword.

"I'M NOT A CRYBABY! I'LL SHOW YA WHAT THE GREAT AYAKO REALLY CAN DO!" Ayako shouted. I would've howled but this wasn't the time, I had an emotionless creature to deal with. I walked on with Oki and Samickle following...to our deaths!

We arrived to the area that Shiranui and Amaterasu fought against Lechku and Nechku and there was an evil chill in the air. The fur on my back stood on end and I was growling, Oki and Samickle were doing the same. Ayako put her sword away and hid down in my fur.

"So...you survived your trek, young cub." A voice that sounded empty, like life had no meaning, said and I looked to see human looking Yami looking at us. He didn't exactly look human with his eyes that look like black holes, red hair that moves as if it were fire and the four spheres that were circling around him; a red, blue, green and yellow sphere. He wasn't smiling nor was he putting on a sad face...he looked empty, emotionless, like a robot.

"You knew very well that I would come here and go face-to-face with you, Yami." I said trying not to let fear have its own way. Ayako had let her fear take over as she had ran away while I wasn't looking but she had the choice whether to stay or go.

"But I did not expect company. After the deal we made I didn't expect the Oina to trust you anymore, but here you stand with two of their greatest warriors."

"We came here because you terrorize our tribe and all of Kamui!" Oki stepped up in his wolf form. "You were the one who killed Kai and others!"

"Kai...that Oina girl who said I was lying about Wakusei making a deal with me...she deserved to die for she accused me of saying what is not true. She died screaming in the air." That was the last draw for me! I suddently ran to him and lunged at him. Yami grabbed the yellow sphere and a yellow sword, similar to Tousou, appeared from it and he swung his sword at me. My fangs clashed with the sword and the sound of metal bagging rung out loudly. I landed and turned to face Yami who also turned to face me.

"Nice try, cub, but it is foolish for you to challenge me." Yami said and turned into his black wolf form. It was like I remembered it, yellow eyes, big sabre teeth and the feeling of emptiness around you.

"That was your plan, to kill me and get your revenge on my family." I growled.

"That is true but it is not a simple as that." Yami said and my eyes widened with slight fear. Yami growled and opened his mouth, revealing his teeth that were tough enough to break bones without breaking a sweat. The spheres then started to slow down but still circled him slowly. "I lost everything when Amaterasu defeated me, my position as ruler and my pride was all I had, that went away once Amaterasu defeated me. Then you came and have now made a fool of me by taking advantage of the deal we made. Did you expect me to go that easy on you?" I had never expected him to go easy on me but what he was doing was hard enough on me...but yet he still planned to make me suffer more!

I then saw Samickle take a step closer to Yami and, before I could warn him, Yami turned quickly and, all too quickly, he let loose his ray of light that blasted him into the sky! I watched in horror as he flew and bounced hard off the ground and then lay motionless on the floor. I knew what Yami was planning and I was determined not to let it happen!

"No you don't!" I barked and ran towards him. He was walking towards Oki but I broke his train of thoughts as I bit down hard on his back. He howled with annoyance, the green sphere then split into what looked like disks and he grabbed one. He threw it against my head, I was sent flying to the side and, before I had skidded to a stop, Yami sent his ray towards me and I went flying. I landed hard on my side and rolled over several times before stopping.

Oki howled and lunged at Yami with his sword. I tried to shout at Oki to run but I knew it was no use. Oki and Yami's swords clashed and they continued to sword fight. Eventually, Yami got the better of Oki and his sword was sent flying away. I watched helplessly as I saw Yami finish Oki off, like he was eating him after killing him...only he was still alive!

"OKI!" I heard Samickle shout, he was still alive but he wasn't going to last much longer. He slowly got up and turned into his human form. He grabbed his sword and rushed towards Yami, who had changed into his human form to accept the challenge.

"No...Samickle don't!" I shouted but Samickle ignored me. I tried getting up but a green disk Yami had thrown hit me in the face, knocking me back down. Samickle might be a great warrior and a sword fighter but Oki was better and he is now dead...killed by my worst nemesis! They fought well, both but I didn't really want to commend Yami's greatness, but Yami was getting the better of Samickle. Yami then had the chance and took it; he stabbed Samickle in the chest!

"You shouldn't have come here, Oina." Yami said in Samickle's ear while Samickle was still alive, I could hear it as my hearing was the best here. "I might have spared your life." Yami then pulled the sword out and Samickle screamed out in pain and lay motionless on the floor. That got me angry...wanting revenge...to avenge my friends! I slowly got up and looked at Yami with hateful eyes. Yami turned into his wolf form and barked an evil bark at me.

"I told you I would make you suffer." Yami said.

"And I told you that I will protect what matters to me most!" I shouted. Yami glared at me and I then lunged at him. He somehow managed to put up a shield, pushing me back but luckily I landed on my feet. Then I saw the blue sphere move back into place after moving, the blue sphere creates shields. Yami lunged at me and we ended up in a dog fight.

Yami got the better of me but didn't strike straight away. Something was wrong...he wasn't attacking me even though I was at the mercy of his attack. I then heard the sounds of somebody coming, paws were running this way. Yami cursed under his breath.

"Don't think this is it, cub!" Yami said in my face. "I will get my revenge, just as I planned it! You may have gotten lucky now but next time we meet, I will show no mercy!" He grabbed my left back leg and threw me aside. I looked back at Yami but he had vanished into thin air! I changed into my human form, it is much easier to get up with hands, and slowly got up but screamed slightly in pain. I sat back down and examined my leg, quite a lot of blood but not broken. Yami's fangs had caused much damage in that short amount of time.

"What the hell happened here!?" I heard someone shout but I knew already it was Ayako. I looked up and the wolf form of Waka and Amaterasu were standing there, horrified by the sight.

"You know very well what happened!" I snapped at Ayako, angry that I had failed to protect my friends...Oki and Samickle. I gritted my teeth against the pain as I tried to stand and finally managed to. "He got away...Yami got away!" I then heard a cough...a cough that is often heard from somebody close to death...Samickle! I walked as fast as I could towards him, cursing a few times and growled in pain. Amaterasu, changed into her human form, stood close as she knew Samickle longer than I did. I got close but then my leg gave away and I knelt down on one knee, unable to move anymore.

"Wakusei..." Samickle started, determined to have his last say before he departs. "Can you...promise me...something?"

"Anything, Samickle." I said ignoring the pain in my leg.

"Don't hold...back on fighting...Yami. Don't let our...deaths get to you." He managed to say. The tears in my eyes fell down but I whipped them away, determined not to let it get the better of me and they soon stopped.

"I promise...I'll give it my all when I fight Yami." I vowed and Samickle managed a tired smile. He then drifted off into a never ending slumber...dead. "_Au __revoir__mon__amie__."_ I said and struggled to stand. Ayako jumped towards me and stopped in front of me.

"I'm...I'm sorry Wakusei." She said sadly and I could've sworn there was a tear in her eye.

"It doesn't matter...you had the choice to stay or leave...it wasn't your fault." I said. "You better go back to Ponc'tan, I have to finish what I started." Normally Ayako would shout about how ridiculous it sounded but it wasn't the time for debates and she respected my wishes. "We need to hurry as well...I have a feeling Yami has got something...big planned for us."

"He will be hiding in the Celestial Plain." Amaterasu said and I looked back at her, Waka was in human form examining the battlefield. "He had taken over it when he turned you into a demon. We had no choice but to leave even though we knew he would take over it. We can regain our home if we defeat him one again."

"How do we get there? In case you haven't noticed, I cannot fly." I asked.

"Using the Ark of Yamato, of course!" Waka laughed.

"Isn't there another way? The Celestials were killed on that ark and I don't feel comfortable about being in a ghost ship."

"Don't be silly, the spirits of the Celestials have reached Paradise by now!" Amaterasu laughed as well.

"Better get started then." I looked down at Ayako. "Ayako...you need to go tell the Oina Tribe what happened here, tell them that we have gone back home but the danger isn't over yet. Will you do that for me?" She thought for a moment, she knew this would mean separation.

"Ok, cub boy. You can count on me! Give that bad boy a good kicking from me, will ya?" Ayako asked and I laughed.

"Definately, now go before they decide to come up themselves." Ayako then hopped away, she knew the way. I started to walk but very awkwardly and I had to lean onto the wall for balance.

"Best we go now...before things get worse than they already are." I said and kept on walking slowly. Amaterasu turned into her wolf form, hoping to run there but the way I was walking, that seemed highly unlikely.

"We'll never get there at this rate!" Waka shouted and I was suddenly picked up over his shoulder! "Amaterasu, let's go!" He then ran, with me over his shoulder. I saw Amaterasu run after us and she was smiling up at me.

"Having fun there, Wakusei?" She laughed.

"This isn't funny! Father...you can put me down...I can walk on my own!" I shouted.

"But we are in a hurry! You cannot run or jump in your state!" He shouted back. I sighed and Amaterasu smiled at me, this was going to be some journey.

I was glad that Waka had given me a lift, for we had a long journey and had to jump high quite often. I wouldn't have been able to reach it in my state. Once we arrived, he put me down and I had to lean against him for support.

"Were you lying about the fact you could walk on your own?" A wolf like Amaterasu asked.

"Prophets don't lie...at least we don't." I said panting slightly and Waka smiled. I let go of Waka and tried walking without anything to lean on, took some time but I eventually got the hang of it. I looked up to see the Ark of Yamato...ready to take us to the Celestial Plain.

"Do you think you can still fight?" Waka asked.

"I have no choice, I promised Samickle and I'll fulfil his death wish even if it means death!"

"Then we best go now, before a crowd comes." Waka said and ran up the rainbow bridge that leads to the inside the Ark of Yamato. I started to walk but it was difficult due to my injured leg and I stopped halfway for a breather.

"Take your time." Amaterasu said but I knew she was a bit impatient. A few moments later, Amaterasu pushed me softly with her nose and I nodded. I walked on again and managed to get to the top. The inside wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but not exactly the kind you would sleep well in. There were weird markings around that flashed blue slowly but I had no idea what they meant. I sat beside the wall, hoping that my leg would improve before we reached the Celestial Plain, the place where I may die in battle or win victoriously. Either way, it's going to be hell and something much bigger than I have ever faced before!

* * *

OMG! YAMI I'M SO GONNA KILL YA AGAIN ON MY GAME! Once I get it back that is.  
It wasn't Wakusei who got the most pain this time but Oki and Samickle...in fact they were killed! I'm sorry if they were one of your favourite characters but Wakusei is gonna avenge for their deaths! GO WAKUSEI!  
Review please and...wow there is only two chapters left! Time just flies by! Next chapter WILL have blood, violence, screams the whole lot! Basically a chapter filled with hellish stuff! 


	12. What True Hell Looks Like

OMG this story is nearing the end! NO! I DON'T WANT IT TO END! WHY MUST IT END!?...anyway...  
**WARNING! THIS IS A VERY VIOLENT CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLOOD, VIOLENCE OR ANYTHING SIMILAR **(including death) **THEN NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO RUN AWAY OR QUICKLY PUSH THE RETURN BUTTON!  
**You have had your warning so either go now or stick around and pray that you don't either get nightmares, cry or be scarred for life. Enjoy!  
P.S. You probably might hate either me or Yami after reading this.

* * *

What True Hell Looks Like

My leg wasn't too bad luckily but it certainly didn't feel that way! I had to rip my trousers around where the wound was but blood was pouring out, not too quickly though. I was going to let it heal on its own but Amaterasu was having none of it!

"It's more likely to get infected than heal!" She shouted at me. "The state it's in, it will only get worse if you leave it unattended."

"I never thought of you as a nurse." I said and chuckled slightly.

"Guess you never knew that a wolf's mouth is quite clean." I stared at her and knew what her intentions were.

"I'm not going to be treated like some patient!" I growled and crossed my arms, pretending to sulk.

"What would you rather leave your leg and it gets worse or let me help and hopefully heals quickly?" She asked but I knew I had no choice even if I said it. She walked closer towards me and, once she got close enough, started licking my wound. It stung like hell! I yelped and pushed her back.

"Quit it! That stung like..." I couldn't think of a better word than hell.

"You should quit being a baby!" Amaterasu barked. "Sure it was going to sting but to act so...stupidly!" She then began to lick again but this time, I did nothing to stop her. It hurt, yes, but she was right...when a wound stings it's a sign that it is healing. I did growl several times but I made no move to stop her.

"Typical me." I said, the feeling of the end coming closer. "I always get into trouble, cause complications and do many big mistakes. But finally, here we are, going back home and meeting death in the face with Yami." Amaterasu stopped licking and looked up at me, whimpering.

"Just because he is the evil ruler of darkness doesn't mean he is able to kill us." She said trying to assure me, she wasn't lying though. I stroked her head and she wagged her tail.

"It has been an honour to have met you, to fight by your side and to have been your son." I said. "Let us hope the luck of the gods is on our side." The ark suddenly stopped and I knew that we had reached home. I stood up and my leg didn't prevent me from doing so this time.

Amaterasu was in wolf form ready for battle and I stayed as my human form, for now, and a human form Waka came afterwards.

"Are you ready for the fight of your life?" He asked us. Amaterasu jumped on him happily and licked his face so much; it may as well be as wet as clothes on the washing line! I giggled watching him trying his hardest to get Amaterasu off, and eventually succeeded. "Ready, _mon__fils_?" He asked me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I've been ready since the day he came back and took over our home!" I said and got out Tousou and it lighted the place a bit with its blue light. Waka smiled and stuck out his hand, which I took and shook.

"Luck to you, Wakusei." He said and winked.

"We're gonna need it now more than ever but let us not let our guard down." I chuckled and the door to the Ark of Yamato opened to reveal our battlefield that may soon become home once again or our graveyard!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had changed so much; the place I once called home was now home to demons and things that wish destruction on the mortal world. The sky was a blood red colour and there was no plant life anywhere, only dirt on the floor and the few burn marks on the floor. There was a huge mountain that used to be a volcano but it has been dormant for as long as...since it was made I think but I cannot be sure, all I know is it is dormant and has been for a long time.

In the sky I saw what I feared the most, a red moon. To wolves, that can mean two things, either the light of the sun is bouncing off it or the world is soon coming to an end. I shivered when I thought about that but shook the feeling off. We then walked on, all of us fearful of the moon. We then stopped when we saw figures in the distance, an army of demons. All of them looking eager to make mincemeat of us and all look ready for battle. In the very front of the army was my nemesis, Yami in wolf form!

"So, you finally decided to come to your end." Yami said and the demons all laughed evilly.

"It's your end we came to witness, Yami!" Waka shouted startling me slightly. The demons stopped laughing for a minute but laughed again.

"Do you really think you can beat my army of demons?" Yami asked.

"Maybe, but the only important thing that needs eradicating here is you!" Waka shouted again and changed into his wolf form with Pillow Talk ready to spill demon blood.

"The gods have beaten you before so we can beat you again!" Amaterasu shouted and walked to the side of Waka, also ready for battle and her divine instrument ready to slit some demon's throats.

"What of the cub?" Yami asked. "Will he fight or crawl away like a coward?" I stood there silently for a moment and then yelled.

"Let's cut the crap and start slitting some throats!" I transformed into my small wolf form and with Tousou ready for battle, I can at least die with dignity and pride. The demons all hissed or barked, others did what they could handle because some demons didn't even have mouths!

"My army!" Yami shouted. "Kill them." Once that order was out, the demons all ran towards us at frightening speed! We all got ready with our weapons and ran towards them, howling before we hit the massacre.

I went through the demon hoard and noticed they weren't attacking me! Why aren't they-?

"Nobody touch the cub!" Yami shouted as a few demons came closer towards me and they then backed off to fight Waka and Amaterasu, who were nowhere to be seen under the sea of demons! "I'll finish you myself, cub." Yami said and growled, showing his fangs.

"Then come and get it, you slimy git!" I barked and Yami looked stunned. He shook it off and growled again. At the same time, we jumped up at each other and clashed with each other in mid air, some blood spilling out and some fur flying off. We landed on our feet and circled around in circles, slowly coming closer to each other. Once we ran close enough to each other, we leapt up again and clashed with each other in mid air.

This happened several times, more blood and fur flying around, until I got Tousou out and tried to slash Yami but he also brought his yellow sword out to block my attack.

"You cannot surprise me, cub." Yami said while our swords were still in contact with each other.

"But I can fight you and maybe throw some insults at you like that your eyes may as well be found on a Christmas tree." Yami growled and pushed me aside, throwing the swords away in the process.

"Let's settle this naturally." Yami said and growled. I growled as well and ran towards him. He had been expecting it and he dodged my attack as I lunged at him but I landed on my feet and our attacks soon clashed with each other. It was violent, more than any battle I have done before; blood flew everywhere and the sound of bones breaking and our snarls as we jump at each other.

Every time I manage to hit Yami, he would hit me back twice as hard. I managed to bite down hard on his back, making blood pour out while he managed to bite my face and send me flying ten feet away! I rolled over many times before sliding to a stop; blood was flying as my body spun. I didn't let the pain get the better of me; this was a fight to the death.

"Giving up, cub?" Yami asked. I growled at him threateningly.

"I never give up until I come to one end...death." I then barked at him and we jumped at the same time, colliding in mid air and the same noise of bones breaking and blood and fur flying. Yami then got the better of me and threw me to the floor. He then bit down hard on my neck, trying to suffocate me but I howled in pain and bit down on his ear. He let go and threw his head, throwing me away in the process. I slowly got up, growling in pain and anger. I managed to take a quick peek on how my parents were doing and so far, not bad. Most of the demons had been killed but a few still remained and they all looked tired.

Yami was moving towards me, thinking I was giving up but I howled and lunged once again at him. He dodged it with ease and jumped at me, biting my face and sending me flying into the air. I toppled over and over again, blood and fur flying until I once again stopped. I saw Waka had seen what had happened and he was starting towards me.

"Wakusei!" He yelled but then a demon came from nowhere to block his run.

"Don't...I can do this myself!" I yelled and slowly stood up. "I told you...I only give up when I come to one end...death." Yami looked at me evilly, emptily.

"I told you also, that I will get my revenge." He growled and I too growled. We then ran at each other, dodging each other but not making an attack until Yami found the chance. He jumped at me and sent me flying once again but just before I stopped, he unleashed his rays that exploded at it caught up with me and sent me rolling across the floor even more, breaking many bones and making blood and fur fly in the process. Yami barked evilly at me, thinking I was dead or at least out of action.

Through my pain, I managed to see Yami starting to walk slowly towards Waka and Amaterasu, whom had nearly killed off all the demons but five of them; they were exhausted but still able to fight. Waka turned to see Yami and stood his ground as Yami slowly went closer. I stood up very awkwardly and started to walk towards Yami.

"Don't you dare touch them." I said and Yami turned slowly to face me. "You'll have to go through me first." Waka gave me that look meaning 'don't do it' but I ignored him. I wasn't sure but I was certain that Yami smiled slightly but he was emotionless so he couldn't have done so.

"So be it, I shall tear you to pieces!" Yami growled. I stood my ground and then ran towards him, fangs ready. I bit down hard on Yami's neck but no blood spilled, his neck was like steel! Once we landed Yami managed to kick me off and headbutted under my muzzle making me fall to the floor. Waka wanted to run to my aid but saw Amaterasu needed help so he cursed and went to her aid.

Yami stood above me and I was unable to get up. He got a green disk out and then sliced my shoulder, causing blood to squirt out and me to howl in pain. He then hit my head and my sight went black momentarily. Yami then walked off towards Waka and Amaterasu again, I could still hear the slightest of noises, and that was when my sight returned. I managed to reach out and bit on Yami's tail, stopping him from moving.

Yami stopped and slowly turned his head. His look was like death was very close indeed. My eyes went wide with fear but I bit even harder, to no avail as it did nothing to him. Yami then turned his body and bit hard on my throat, more blood squirted out. I yelped with pain and managed to kick him back. Yami then transformed into his human form and reached for his sword, it was ten feet away but it flew into his hand.

He started to walk slowly towards Waka and Amaterasu, whom had almost finished the demons off but a couple still stood tall, ready to kill them off. I transformed into my human form and managed to stand up. I ran towards Tousou and ran to block Yami's path. I held Tousou up and did some tricks to show up to a challenge. Amaterasu behind me pulled on my trousers telling me not to do what I'm going to do but I ignored her.

"You are really asking for trouble, cub." Yami said, as if he were amused by my courage.

"I'm just doing...what I was born to do...to protect no matter what the cost." I said holding Tousou steady. Yami got out his yellow sword and I then ran towards him, our swords clashing and sending sparks flying. Amaterasu and Waka had problems with the demons as they couldn't find its weak spot and were just bouncing off its body as they lunged at it.

Yami and I clashed often, sparks flying and human like growls as we tried to push each other off balance. I growled mostly because of the pain and the feeling of the blood dripping off my body and my clothes sticking to my skin, as it was wet with blood, was uncomfortable.

Yami then found the chance to end it and I could do nothing to stop him. He then caught my sword off balance and I couldn't defend myself from his final attack. He managed to stab me where your right kidney is and I screamed in pain. I found myself looking at the eyes of Yami, I was still standing as he didn't remove the sword from my chest. I was breathing heavily and I was sweating from the effort of breathing!

"I told you I will get my revenge." Yami whispered in my ear and the pain in my chest got worse but I refused to scream again. "I will get it but is it enough? I told you I will make you suffer...like this!" He then did something I never thought anybody would be capable of doing. He twisted the sword left and I screamed out in pain. Blood squirted and some got on Yami's clothes but he continued to twist the sword, while still in my chest!

"WAKUSEI!" I heard Waka shout and Amaterasu howled in anger. I managed to open my eyes and I saw Yami was looking at Amaterasu who was running towards him. He then tried to pull the sword out to defend himself but I wasn't going to allow that. I used all the strength I had left to hold onto the sword and prevent Yami from pulling it out. He tried his best to pull it out but my strength managed to keep it there, the pain was intense but I managed to keep it up.

Amaterasu barked and I saw her jump on Yami and they both landed on the floor. Since Yami had lost his grip on the sword I fell backwards onto the floor and was looking up at the sky, which was starting to turn into a bluer colour and the moon had turned into the normal crescent shape.

"You may be able to end my life once again, sun goddess," I heard Yami say and I tried to sit up but the pain was too much. "But I have at least accomplished one mission."

"Let this be a lesson to you, Yami!" Amaterasu barked at him. "Never come back or else!" I managed to turn my head to witness the ending of the great Yami. Amaterasu raised her divine instrument and brought it down, slicing the head of Yami and his brains spread across the floor nearby. His body then burst into flowers and there was a flash of red light, sending the evil ruler of darkness back to the underworld. Life returned to the place and I was now lying in grass and could see some rabbits hopping about happily.

"Wakusei!" I turned my head to see the human looking Waka, looking horrified and also the tiny tear could be seen in the corner of his eyes. He knelt down by me and lifted my head up. I smiled sadly.

"Guess I needed...more training." I managed to say and Waka chuckled slightly. I clutched where the sword was still stuck and some blood still poured out; I gritted my teeth against the pain. Amaterasu came running and took over Waka's position as 'holding my head up so I could see better' while he went to examine the sword and the wound. Amaterasu was obviously crying as a tear fell down, I wanted so bad to wipe the tears from her eyes but my strength was rapidly disappearing.

"You idiot." Amaterasu managed to say through her tears. "You are supposed to value life, not waste it on revenge."

"It wasn't just...for revenge." I said but with a weak voice. "I was following my...mission so I had...no choice but do...what I did." Amaterasu couldn't bear it much longer and she hugged my close to dying body. I found myself crying, unable to wipe the tears from my eyes, I let them fall. I managed to look at Waka and his face looked grim.

"Wakusei..." He started but couldn't find the courage to tell me the rest, he turned his back on me and I looked to see a tear fall to the floor.

"It's bad...isn't it?" I asked but Waka didn't reply, I could hear him crying. I knew what that meant so I was determined to do one thing before that happened. I managed to grab the sword and used all the remaining strength to pull it out. I screamed in pain and Waka quickly turned to see me drop the sword and more blood pour out of the wound. I clutched the wound more as the pain over took my mind. Amaterasu was crying more, holding me tightly, not wanting me to go. She transformed into her wolf form and was going to start licking the wound but I stopped her.

"Don't...bother...it isn't going...to work." I managed to say. She looked at me and licked my face and the tears off my cheek. Waka smiled slightly but tears were falling off his cheek too and he tried to wipe them off before I saw them but way too late! "No need...to hide your...tears from me...Father." I said smiling and he chuckled. My strength...disappeared...my sight left me...sense of feeling had gone...hearing going too but I could hear the mournful howls of wolves...my parents...howling in sadness for my loss...going...going...gone...all senses gone...

* * *

-grabbs a handful of tissues and blows nose- It's so sad...he died! NO! Yami I hate you!...  
This is one of the most, if not the most violent chapter I have ever updated on fanfiction!  
Review please and before you ask, yes there is still another chapter to be updated on this. 'How the hell can ya update another chapter if the main guy is dead!?' you may ask. Well...wait to find out MWAHAHA! 


	13. Epilogue

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! I haven't had the time to update or finish this chapter, I've had a busy life so far with school.  
**THIS IS IT!THE ENDING! I LOVE IT AND HOPE YOU DO TOO!**  
This is longer than most of my other chapters so that's how I make up for the delay. Read on, you must!

* * *

Epilogue

"Dude...wake up dude!" I could hear a voice...I can't recognise it. I don't feel pain...I don't feel anything really. I slowly opened my eyes to see this guy with short blonde hair wearing a blue Jinbei watching me. "You're finally awake, dude!" He sounded pleased. I was in wolf form and I was suddenly wide awake and jumped up out of fright.

"What!? Where...? How...?" I looked around and found myself in a city like place. The technology here was something I had never seen before, only in the Ark of Yamato and the Tao Troopers HQ. It looked pretty true but something inside of me told me this wasn't real. That and there was the strong smell of flowers here yet I cannot see any flowers anywhere near here!

"Hey calm down, dude!" The guy said holding his hands out for protection it seemed. "You're just a little confused, dude. Don't worry, I did that too when I woke up." Why was he acting so happy? This place was giving me the creeps; it felt too good to be true that this place was actually completely safe! That is what scared me the most, that guy was acting as if we had been friends before but I've never seen him before.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"Dude, here nobody cares who you are, but if you want to know then my name is Shaberi. Pleased to meet ya!" He stuck out a hand for me to shake. I moved closer and sniffed his hand, it smelt awfully similar but I was unable to think why. He looked down at me happily. "What's your name then?"

"Wakusei. I'm not really a normal wolf, if that's what you are thinking." I said and waited for his reaction.

"I told you, dude. Nobody cares who you are here."

"Where is here anyway?" Shaberi then laughed, like I told a good joke.

"Isn't it obvious, dude!? This is where most good people come when it's the right time!" I froze, was he really telling the truth? He had no reason to lie but...this wasn't exactly how I thought it would be.

"You mean...this is paradise?" My ears drooped, as if ashamed to ask that question.

"Paradise, heaven or whatever you want to call it. How did you end up here then?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Like, I was killed by some goons because I sent some girl to the mortal world without permission."

"I was killed in a fight with Yami...he stabbed me in the chest and twisted the sword in my chest...hurt a lot." Shaberi seemed to shiver and I couldn't blame him. "You aren't a mortal are you? Your scent smells so familiar but..." I looked down at the floor, trying to remember where that smell was from. Shaberi sighed and sat down next to me.

"You aren't normal either, a Celestial or something else?" I knew I would have to show him my human form, maybe then that may clear something up. I turned into my human form and sat down next to him. He didn't seem surprised but he hadn't expected it either.

"I'm half Celestial, you could say. Half Celestial, half Moon Tribe." Shaberi looked at me, thinking I was lying but he saw the truth in my eyes.

"But is that's true...who were your parents then?"

"Amaterasu and Waka, why?" Shaberi looked a bit traumatized. He then sighed a sign of relief.

"I knew he would get out of that!" He said and I looked at him, confused. "Once I learnt of their plan I thought for sure he would get killed but he made it! That may explain why I haven't seen him around here yet."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shaberi looked at me then laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'm a member of the Moon Tribe too! I used to be your father's good friend, until he got sent to the Celestial Plain. He had visited the Celestial Plain once before with our princess and he told me about the place. Seems like heaven there." I nodded.

"It was...I was always happy there, running about and playing games there, but that ended once Yami came back for revenge. He nearly killed my parents until I bargained with him. I then tricked him and we ended up fighting to the death on the Celestial Plain, both of us lost but my parents are still alive. They are probably mourning for my loss now." Shaberi was looking at me blankly. "How many years have you been here?"

"I dunno, a few maybe." That was scary, he was nowhere near right! Is there no sense of time here!? "Why do you ask?"

"Shaberi...do you have any idea at all how many years has gone past since the Ark of Yamato incident?" Shaberi shook his head; I'll have to hit him with the truth. "Not a few years, but a few hundred years! It's been over 200 years since that happened!" He looked at me but he didn't seem too worried, I would be if 200 years had passed by and I never noticed! I sighed, stood up and walked off, hands in my pockets and moving by instinct.

"Where are ya going?" Shaberi asked.

"Away from here." I said without looking back or stopping. I heard Shaberi sigh and ran to catch up with me. I didn't care though, he didn't seem like a threat and I had nothing to lose. I kept on walking, with no purpose and Shaberi following me with nothing else to do.

"Where are we going?" Shaberi asked again as I kept silent, just looking forward. "There isn't anything dangerous around here, it's always been safe! You keep acting like a demon is gonna pop up and rip ya to pieces!" I kept walking forward, about to answer when I caught a scent. The scent wasn't of a flower but...something else...I'm not sure but it wasn't danger. I stopped and sniffed the air more. I can't quite recognize the smell but...I've definitely smelt something similar to this before.

"Do you smell something?" I asked Shaberi who then sniffed the air.

"Only the usual flower smell, it's hard not to daydream here!" He said and chuckled. I changed into my wolf form and sniffed the air again. I have definitely smelt that scent before but...where? "Why did you ask?" Shaberi broke my thoughts.

"I can smell something...I'm not sure what but I've definitely smelt that scent before...I can't think where though." I then walked forward, following the scent of...something that is drawing me forward, like a predator to it's pray. It was getting stronger and then I stopped, I now realised what that scent was.

"What ya stopping for?" Shaberi asked, he couldn't smell the scent. "I thought you were going after the scent?" I sniffed the air again; to be sure it was what I thought it was. There was nothing fake about it...that scent was genuine. I wagged my tail and ran after the scent fast; not taking much notice of the views or where I was going, the scent is all that mattered. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Shaberi was having a hard time keeping up but he was going to have to keep up, I'm not going to slow down now! I was so worked up, that scent had caused excitement to weld up inside of me!

Shaberi had managed to keep up...just. He was running to keep up with me as I ran, following the scent until I suddenly stopped in front of him. He stopped by my side, panting.

"What was that...all about, dude?" He asked as he got his breath back but fell silent as he saw what had stopped me. It was the wide open space I saw appear in front of me that stopped me. It was filled with nice flowers you would see on the Celestial Plain, grass that seemed to go on forever, unless you look back and a nice wind blew that made you feel alive. It was like the paradise I expected to see...the paradise I would've liked to see in my afterlife. As much as I enjoyed the view and everything, I still would prefer to be back where my real home is...or was...I was with my family then but here...I have nothing, except maybe Shaberi.

"This wasn't exactly what I smelt." I said sniffing the air to learn the scent still went on. "There is something else out there...something I believe may be waiting for me." I said and ran to follow the scent again.

"Oh..." I heard Shaberi wanting to curse but it never came out. "Here we go again." He sighed and ran after me. He doesn't have to follow me but he seemed pretty bored when I first saw him...or maybe because I'm the son of his used-to-be best friend until a disaster struck. It was nice to run out in the open again, the wind roaring and blowing nicely in my face. After being caught face-to-face with Yami in battle, this was like paradise!

I stopped again, the scent ended here but there was nothing here! Shaberi caught up and looked at me oddly...I must look like a real idiot but I'm certain I caught the scent of something! It was welcoming and something I had smelt before but I couldn't place where or why.

"I'm certain I smelt something!" I told Shaberi who looked like he was starting to doubt me. "It was like...I can't really describe it...kind of...divine." Shaberi sighed, was I really certain I smelt that or was it the flowers playing tricks on me? I got my answer to that question by a white light appearing in the sky not too far away or high up. It was the sign that...something divine is appearing there but I knew, by a feeling, that I was in no danger, in fact, my tail was wagging even more!

I now remembered what that scent was, it was something I caught scent of off Amaterasu. She was a Celestial...she had familiar scent to this scent...this scent was off a Celestial! I then saw a figure appear out of the white light and it was as I expected, a Celestial. A female one, big wings on her head instead of hair, like your everyday Celestial but the problem was, they were all killed off by Yami over 200 years ago! Shaberi shivered slightly and tried to hide behind me, I couldn't blame him as he was a member of the Moon Tribe who had caused the disaster.

"Don't worry" I said, looking back at Shaberi. There was fear in his eyes but also shame...maybe because he was too late to stop the ark leaving the Moon, what he had told me anyway. "I won't let them hurt you." I vowed and that made Shaberi slightly better, he knows a prophet never lies. I smiled slightly and looked back at the Celestial, who was also smiling back at me.

"Young divine being," The Celestial started and I listened intentionally. "you are most unusual. To be born from a Moon Tribe member and the sun goddess...like both sides of a coin, but you are now stuck in between."

"It is possible for a coin to land on its side, standing up." I said, not offended in any way by the Celestial. "There is often things around in the world that cannot be explained, things that make little sense in this world." The Celestial nodded in agreement.

"I am Saddo, a Celestial but you knew that already, didn't you?" I nodded slightly. "You may have also guessed that this is the place which you call Paradise." Again I nodded. "But one thing you do not know is also the reason I am here, I have been called to tell you something you must be told now." What did the Celestials do for the past 200 years then!? "We prayed for the world's safety." Saddo said startling me slightly.

"You can also read my mind?" I asked but I already knew the answer. The Celestial didn't answer but I knew it anyway. "What have you got to tell me?"

"You do not belong here." The Celestial said and, to tell the truth, that was a slight shock to me. Sure I felt like I didn't belong but this was Paradise, the place you go after you die, if you deserved it. "You are the son of the sun goddess and the Celestials are also very low in number, in fact you and Okami Amaterasu are the only ones left. You had fallen in battle with Yami, trying to protect what matters you most. You thought that you had accomplished your mission in protecting when Yami was defeated but a mission like this can never be accomplished." She was speaking truths. My mission was to protect but you cannot accomplish that mission, danger is never too far away so they are never completely safe.

"Does this mean that I have to return back to the land of the living?" I asked and the Celestial nodded. My time for staying in Paradise wasn't here yet...no...Paradise is not here exactly, Paradise is with the people I most care about, my family and my friends I made in the land of mortals. I smiled...I'll be able to see them again and continue doing the mission I enjoy doing...protecting the thing that matters to me most...family and friends, that is all I need to live a happy life. As long as they are still with me then I need no more, for that is my Paradise.

I suddenly saw this bright light gather around me! The wind was blowing stronger than before and it felt like it was going to suck me in, like a tornado. Shaberi jumped away from fright but calmed when he knew what it meant. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Take care, dude!" He said waving. "Tell Waka I said hi!" I laughed but nodded. I howled a farewell to Shaberi, Saddo, any other Celestial out there watching and to the land that should have been Paradise but now going to return to my real Paradise...home with family and friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, I had forgotten what pain felt like while I've been gone, it wasn't an experience I wanted to go through again but pain is always there. The pain was bad...very bad...like you have been run over or walked over hundreds of times! But if I could feel pain...then I must be back. There are voices in the background...voices I probably would recognise if I focused but my mind is in a whirl at the moment!

"I'm tellin' ya, it's too late!" That voice...that can only come from one person...not Ayako but...Issun! "That Yami guy made mincemeat of cub boy here! You should've ripped his face apart, fur ball!" I heard Amaterasu snort with distaste, I knew her voice anywhere!

"I sliced his head clean in half!" She barked, she was in wolf form by the sounds of her growling. "He's gotten sent back to hell, where he shall spend the rest of his sad life counting the years he has been trapped there!" I knew Waka was there but he was quiet...I can sense he is troubled, I think he knows the truth. I could smell Ayako, she was close to my face so it was quite easy. I could smell her tears, even though she fought them back well!

"Stupid cub boy." She sniffed, she was definitely upset. "Had to get killed by a demon. He didn't even say a proper good bye yet!"

"That's because I'm not gone yet." I said quietly, making Ayako jump and I could sense her hopes rise. I opened my eyes slowly and saw...people! Normal, weak, mortal people! They had been studying my body, thinking I was dead and probably came to pay their respects. I smiled to the people, I saw some Tao Troopers, some of the Poncles I was friendly with, Miya, Issun and Ayako included, some of the Oina who were able to make it and some of Sei-an's citizens.

"Is that...really you , Wakusei?" Ayako blinked hard and rubbed her eyes, she thought she had imagined me talking and opening my eyes. I slowly rolled onto my feet and slowly and stood up, wobbly at first but managed to get my balance. I wagged my tail slightly, it hurt to move but I beat back the pain.

"Didn't really think I'd...give up so easily...did you?" I said, smiling. Ayako shrieked with joy and jumped onto my head, skipping happily. People then started to cheer and chanted for the hero who sacrificed his life for the sake of the mortal world...me, Wakusei, the unexplainable hero made from the descendants of the Sun and the Moon to protect the land of mortals from evil. The hero, whom had been killed, had been revived to take the places of the fallen Celestials...to protect even if it meant losing your own life but my happiness is there to help me out when I need it.

"_Tres__bien_." I heard Waka mutter as everybody cheered. I turned to see him, eyes closed, deep into thoughts and looking as if listening to a voice in his head. He knew that my spirit had left this world only momentarily but he kept quiet about it...I guess a surprise was better than to know it was going to happen and to feel the pressure of the delay. The crowd of people then went down towards the center of Sei-an to celebrate a party, this was going to be fun!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many people had too much sake; they were either walking around aimlessly or unconscious on the floor. I had none; I do not find pleasure of drinking sake and making a fool of myself. I value pride and to drink sake...that may affect the pride I have. Amaterasu hadn't had any sake either; Kushi would not allow her to have any. As for Waka...he hadn't been seen at the party. I can sense him nearby but, I haven't seen him celebrate at all!

I was starting to feel a bit concerned because I could sense a little bit of what is going on through his head, it's tricky but...I'm starting to see what is inside his head. One image I try to avoid often is about the ark...the day the Celestials were ripped apart by the demons, that filled me with grief! Being a prophet that I am, I will see disturbing images over my life. They could be the future or from the minds of other people. It can mean that it may drive me to madness but if I stay under control, then I should have very little to fear.

I was in human form now, finding no need to be in wolf form as I just had a party and played human games such as sword fighting. I sat down on the edge of Lake Beewa, next to the Queen's Palace (think where Benkei is after beating Blight) and looked into the water. I've been having a bad feeling ever since I came back from Paradise. It's probably just feeling evil again after being in a completely safe place, but my mind isn't so sure on that. In the water, fish were swimming around in schools. They looked like they were looking for food or swimming for a purpose. I then saw something else on the water...yes on the water, like a reflection only it wasn't. It was a black wolf with yellow eyes, sabre teeth and the feeling of emptiness around him.

"This isn't the end, cub." A voice in my head said and my body froze, that was the voice of Yami! His spirit must be trapped somewhere but he can still taunt me as he is trapped. His reflection had the look of so much anger and rage, that he looked like he would never be calmed. I put my hands over my ears to block out the voice, all to no avail. I stood up and leaned against the wall behind, slowly sliding down and scrunched up into a small ball. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to fight the voice back, but I was unsuccessful.

My eyes snapped open and I grabbed the nearest rock, I then threw it over the reflection of Yami in the water. It disappeared and so too did the voice. I backed off a bit and slid back down where I was a moment ago. How naive of me to think that the whole nightmare was over! The nightmare had scarred my family deeply and it wasn't going to disappear that easily, not a chance! Being the prophet that I am, I was likely to be haunted by similar stuff like this for most of my life time.

"It's not easy," A voice said next to me and I turned to see Waka, he can sometimes scare me the way he just appears next to you silently. "To live as a prophet, such as you and I." I sighed, he knew this would happen, or something pretty close to this.

"Even though we have defeated Yami, still I must go through some torture." I said looking back down at the water. Waka then sat down next to me, explanation time.

"You will witness some images and some horrifying but not all are as bad as it seems." He started. "You are coming with age, as you grow older, so too do your powers. It may be difficult to control them for a while but soon, they shall calm down and the images will stop." He makes it sound so simple but this was basically a test, a test to see if you deserve the title of prophet. If you succeed, then you have little problems and can enjoy the gift of being a prophet. If you fail...you are likely to suffer greatly and probably have a life filled with madness! I started getting a headache just thinking about it and I put my hands to my head, softly though not like it really hurt.

"I have no choice but to go through this, don't I?" I asked Waka who nodded. That was that, try to fight back the images or go crazy and suffer for the rest of my life. It seems harsh but life is challenging, only the strong can live on.

"It's not as hard as you may think, _mon__fils_" Waka said, standing and looking down at me, I can see through his eyes sometimes too. "Some day, you may laugh about this. Just don't let the images get to you." I put my hands down and looked at him, nodding slowly. He smiled and started to walk off, to where I did not know. I stood up quickly and called out to him, he turned slowly.

"Does Mother know about this?" I asked, figuring if he knew then maybe she would too. Waka was reluctant to answer but he shook his head slowly. "Should she know about this?"

"I have not told _ma Cherie_ because she may become upset and try to assist you. She may also make it worse if she isn't careful, but it is up to you whether you wish to tell her or not." I understood that. I nodded my thanks and he smiled, turned and walked away. I looked up to see the blonde wolf form of himself going out on patrol. I will see him again later but for now, decisions must be made. Do I tell Amaterasu or keep it a secret and go through this pretty much alone? It is a tough choice to make and may take some time to-

"Wakusei!" My thoughts were broken by Ayako's calls, she had gone out to play with the other Poncles but has come back with Amaterasu's wolf form as her vehicle. "Are ya ready to go to Kamui, cub boy?" I nodded slowly, not looking into her eyes, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. Amaterasu then whined.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. I looked down at her, not her eyes as that may bring images up if I make eye contact.

"I'm fine, as fine as a wolf who has been attacked by a rabid demon can get." Ayako laughed at that, though I am unsure if Amaterasu would buy that. But she nodded and started towards Kamui. I turned into my wolf form and started after her until something made me look back. Nothing was there, maybe something I felt or caught scent of?

"C'mon, cub boy! Ya gonna get left behind soon!" Ayako shouted and I smiled. I turned away from my feelings and caught up with Amaterasu. We are heading off to Kamui...to go back onto the ark and back home. Things may once again, return to normal.

To get the Paradise I most wish for, a normal life with my family and friends with little or no problems. Nothing to ruin the moment or break us apart anymore. Nothing to take us away from each other or end the glorious moment. Is that too much to ask? Oh...spirits of the air, earth and sea...is that really too much to ask? I will just have to wait and find out.

* * *

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I LOVED IT! DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY BAD ABOUT IT!!!! I LOVED IT!!!!!  
I'm thinking of doing a sequal, but I have no idea where to start!  
Review please, tell me what you think of this story. Also, do you think I should do a sequal or will that be going overboard? Please let me know. Thanks! 


End file.
